Trust In A Friend
by AnimeFreaks13
Summary: Athrun got a call from Kira, they set up a meeting. Now Athrun and Kira are in a whole load of trouble all because of that call! Well, Yzak's the problem. Better than summary, Complete! NotYaoi
1. What's Missing

**Chapter 1 - What's Missing **

Hello! This was my first Gundam Seed fan fic so don't be cruel. My name is Jessica for those of you who don't know. I often review to fan fics anonymously under the name Jessica, don't suspect that every review named that is me though!

I wrote this story before Nicol died, after Lacus had gotten off the Archangel, you know the time I'm talking about right? This is based on my impression of them at that point. Ok, on with the story. P.S. This IS the first one I began, not the first I finished, nor the first I posted.

Hi to all my Angel Charms reviewers that might be reading this story! Sorry if this one isn't as great as Angel Charms but I wrote the first 8 chapters a while ago and then kinda...forgot about it. But I still think it's good, and funny.

This is the summary I wanted to put, but it made my story sound crazy and it was too long. -clears throat-

"Yzak is stuck on the fact that Athrun is conspiring against them, Captain Ramius and Mu La Flaga are unusually kind and believing, Dearka's bored, Nicol wants to play piano, Flay is evil, Kira's friends are insignificant after a minute, Kira defends Athrun, and this all started because of a single phone call."

* * *

Athrun Zala was in his home, taking some much needed off time from work. Of course he was ready to leave at any moment, and he would only be called if absolutely necessary. At the moment he was in the shower, just standing there letting the water rush over him. 

Athrun had been feeling different lately. He didn't know what, but something was different. It was as if something was...missing. But what could be missing? Athrun had a fiancee who was beautiful, good at singing, and kinder than anyone he knew here in the Plants. He had a good position in the army and everything seemed to be going fine.

Athrun turned off the water and got out of the shower. He dried off and got dressed. Then he walked out into the main room were there was a mirror. He looked into it at his reflection, slightly wet. His face showed no emotion, but Athrun wasn't looking there. He was staring into the eyes of the man reflected there, into his own eyes. There...that's where the emotion was sealed away. Sadness was in his eyes. But why?

No...it wasn't fine. The fact that Athrun was active in this war was the reason for some of his problems. But still, that wasn't it either. He punched the wall next to the mirror and stared at the floor. What was it?

The fact that there was something missing, mixed with the fact that he didn't know what it was, it frustrated him. The pictures on the desk near him shook when he hit the wall, but he didn't look at them. If he had, Athrun would have come face to face with a picture of himself and Kira.

He put on some shoes and his coat, thenwalked outside. _Maybe I just need some air..._ he thought.

He walked, and walked. Athrun just let his feet carry him. His mind was blank for the most part, in his mind all there was was a thick fog. Everything was concealed. He couldn't think, he couldn't find any reason for there to be so much sadness in his eyes, why there should seem to be anything missing.

When Athrun's feet stopped and he looked up, he saw that he had been led to a park. _The park? _Confused as he was to the reason he was here, Athrun walked inside none the less. The park was a beautiful place, it reminded him of Lacus's home gardens. He took a deep breath of air as he reached the tallest hill.

Athrun looked around. The park was beautiful, but beyond that. All he saw were roads, buildings, and other metal stuff that was kept in tip-top condition and was cleaned every morning and night, when traffic was slower. He glared involuntarily at the city.

_Why? Why is there so much gray and white in my life? It's almost as it I'm devoid of color. _His glare remained on his face as he watched everyone driving somewhere on business or break. _What__'s missing? _he yelled in his mind.

A picture flashed momentarily in his head. His glare turned immediately into wide, unbelieving eyes. He was no longer in a world of gray and white metal with bits of color in certain places. He was no longer in that park, on that plant. Instead, Athrun stood on a sidewalk. All around him were trees in bloom with blossoms blowing softly off their branches and onto the ground. There was green grass around him, and a small, none populated road near him.

He didn't understand._ How did I get here? I haven__'t been in a place like this since-_ his sentence was cut off when he heard voices. Athrun turned his head and now realized that there were two boys standing a few feet away. So close, yet they and their voices seemed so far away. Everything here seemed to be in the lightest of mists now.

"Do you have to leave?" Came the voice of one of the boys. Athrun's eyes widened just slightly as he recognized the voice.

"Don't worry. You'll be joining us soon, won't you?" The other boy said. Athrun couldn't move. This...was all familiar._ It__'s just a memory...  
_

"But what if there's a war? You'll be caught in the middle of it." The first boy said, his brown hair blowing slightly in the wind.

"Don't worry Kira, there isn't going to be a war." Athrun heard the younger form of himself say. But the comment had come from his mouth too, without trying. The words seemed so familiar, but at the same time they were words that it seemed he had never spoken.

"When will I see you again?" Kira asked.

"I'm not sure. But until we meet again in the Plants, take this." Little Athrun handed a green and yellow mechanical bird to Kira. Kira took it, and Athrun saw the same sadness that had appeared in his eyes, in Kira's. He didn't remember seeing that sadness before. "His name is Birdie." Little Athrun said before a voice called, from even further away, and Athrun turned to leave.

"But..." Kira stuttered.

"Don't worry Kira. I never want to get involved in any war. It won't happen, so stop worrying." Younger Athrun reassured his friend. Kira nodded and Athrun took off.

Athrun stood there, still unable to move, as Kira watched the other Athrun walk away. He too, seemed unable to move. Athrun tried, and succeeded in moving. He took a step forward, and extended his hand, as if to lay it on Kira's and comfort him. But before he could, Athrun saw the city again.

He saw the city he called his home. He was still standing on that hill, gazing out over the city. But now Athrun knew something he hadn't before. That hole, the thing that was missing...was his best friend. What Athrun lacked...

...was Kira.

* * *

Ok! First chapter is done. Sorry if the conversation is wrong. Two things! #1 I haven't seen the entire series. #2 I made that conversation up. Because I either never heard it, or don't remember what they say. Most likely it's the ladder of the two. Ok, Please Review. 

The-not-author- Hi. I think she got the conversation right. Don't you -stoic-glare-to-electrocute-all-non-believers-

Note From Author : Sometimes it may seem so, but this is NOT Yaoi. And Reb, don't scare my potential reviewers, please?


	2. The Way Things Happen

**Chapter 2 - The Way Things Happen**

Anime/Manga Fanatic : Yes, I know Manga it seems like it's Yaoi. But it's not! That's why I put that note. Authoress, I know that in Japanese his name is Tori. But throughout my story I called him Birdie, and Tori is what Americans used to call the British...Enjoy the chapter.

I Love Athrun : Me too! Totally-talking about penname- Ok, I have 10 chapters of this story written, so don't worry about long periods of time in between chapters. I didn't even realizehow short that chapter was until I posted it...ok, this one is probably short too. I don't notice until I post it, I told you. Anyways, enjoy!

Yuri Dark Angel : You are soo lucky! I was about to post this, seriously...1 sec from clicking post, when I got this-all reviews go from to my sister then she forwards them to me- Thank you for the compliment. I am not very descriptive -in my opinion- but the story can appeal to many Enjoy!

* * *

Kira woke with a start and stared at his surroundings. Once again he had fallen asleep in his Gundam, the Strike. He wondered why he had woken up so suddenly, when he remembered what he had been dreaming. Well, it wasn't really enough to be called a dream, but it was something. 

-

_Kira was just standing there, on Earth. Trees and grass were around him. A slight wind blew. To his left, far away, was a city. But Kira didn't look towards the city, he stared straight ahead. Then he felt something and for some reason, turned his head to the right. _

_He saw a beach, it looked far away but it really wasn't. There was a figure on the beach. Kira began running towards the figure for some reason. He stopped just as his feet hit the sand on the small beach. The figure had stopped and situated itself on a rock, large and almost flat, that was near the water. _

_As Kira got closer, he felt an overwhelming sadness. It filled his entire being. Kira kept walking though, and he began to feel exhausted. He nearly gasped as he walked around to see the face of the person sitting there. Their head was mostly in their hands, but blue-ish colored hair was blowing in the slight breeze that Kira seemed immune to. It was a boy. _

_The boy lifted his head slightly to look at the water as it came slowly in and out in small waves. Kira saw his green eyes, filled to the brim with sadness. As he watched, Kira saw tears begin to form in them. The boy began to cry, silent, and alone. Kira went to comfort him, but his hand passed right through him. _

"_Athrun? Athrun can you hear me?" Kira asked, his voice didn't echo, but just seemed to be carried away in the wind. Athrun didn't seem to notice him and continue his quiet crying. Kira shook his head, slowly at first and then faster. "This isn't fair!" He yelled, though none could hear him.  
Athrun mumbled something un audible and Kira didn't pay much mind to it. "I should...I should be able to help him!" Kira said, tears beginning in his eyes, but not yet falling. "He's in pain...He's sad...I should be able to help him!" Kira yelled. He felt so powerless, like nothing he did could make the slightest difference. _

_Kira hit the sand hard with his fists, and began to cry. The tears hit the sand, but didn't leave a mark. It was as if Kira didn't really exist. Athrun mumbled again, and this time, Kira heard. He stopped crying immediately and got closer to Athrun. _

_Athrun was still crying. He kept mumbling the same thing over again. The words came out softly through his hands. "It's not fair..." it was soft, but each time he said it, he said it louder. "It's not fair...It's not fair...It's not Fair!" He yelled , moving his hands to wrap them around his knees as he pulled them up to his chest. "Kira..." he mumbled._

_  
"Huh? Athrun? do you -" but Athrun apparently hadn't noticed or heard Kira, because his mumbling continued.  
_

"_I want to see Kira. It's not fair. Do you hear me? It's not fair..." His voice quavered and shook. "He's my best friend. I want to talk to him. He's my **best friend**." Athrun emphasized the last two words. "DO YOU HEAR ME YOU BASTARDS? IT'S NOT FAIR!" He yelled, removing his hands and yelling to the sky, sea, and land. He then broke down completely in tears and Kira heard nothing more except a last, "Please, Kira. I need your help." _

-

Kira had then woken up. It had been a strange dream, Kira doubted it was just that. "Is Athrun really that unhappy?" He climbed out of the cockpit and noticed that his shirt had tears on it_. I was crying in my sleep? Maybe we__'re both miserable... _He thought. At that moment, Flay ran in.

"Kira! Kira!" She called happily. Kira jumped down to her.

"What is it Flay?" He asked. She smirked.

"Well..." She said a little unsurely. Birdie then flew from behind her head and flew hurriedly to Kira. "Birdie seemed upset, so I brought him here. Personally, he was getting annoying."

Indeed, Birdie was making a ton of noise. Flapping his wings and flying every which way, he seemed upset.

"What's wrong Birdie? Did you see something?" He said. When Birdie landed on his shoulder Kira whispered to Birdie. "Is Athrun ok?" Birdie began going nuts again. Kira's eyes widened a bit and he suddenly ran from the room, Birdie followed.

"Kira? Kira what's wrong?" Flay yelled, watching him run off but not following.

Kira ran through the ship. He had to find Athrun and talk to him. That's what Athrun wanted...right? To talk? In truth, Kira missed Athrun a lot. But they were on opposing sides. How would Kira ever get into ZAFT territory unnoticed? If he went in the Strike, he'd be shot down because it was a registered Earth Forces Mobile Suit. He couldn't ask the captain to willingly drive her ship into absolute and mortal danger either.

Kira's steps slowed. Getting to talk to Athrun was seemingly going to be impossible. In his mind he saw a phone, laying on a bed. He seemed to perk up a bit and ran off towards his room. Kira had a phone, kinda like a cell phone. If it would reach far enough, he might be able to contact Athrun without endangering anyone. Kira smiled.

As he reached his bedroom, he made sure that no one saw him, they would ask why he was in a hurry. He reached his room, went inside, and locked the door. A sign of lights appeared on the door where someone would usually be able to see in that read 'Do Not Disturb.'

Luckily for Kira, the doors weren't too thin and hopefully no one would hear his call. Just in case, Kira went to the point in his room that was farthest from the door...the closet. He opened the left door and sat inside the right side, the left side was open and blocked his door from view. Kira looked at the phone he had taken from his bed. Slowly, he dialed up the number.

* * *

Ok! Chapter 2 done! I'm liking how this turned out, aren't you? Please Review! Thanks-happy- 

Gah! This one is SHORTER than the first one! I wrote this a while ago, so don't hurt me! I'm pretty sure the others are longer! My later chapters are longer -knows this because she wrote them just two days ago- So hang in there and keep reading, Please!

Also, there is good news. decided to wuite being a pain in the butt and fixed it's problem with !'s. Now I don't have to go back and fix them all. The dream Kira had signifys that Athrun is sad and wants to talk to him, nothing more...of course, I may have it make meaning other than that later...But...I'm not sure...This story is completely pointless in my opinion, but it's funny and I enjoy rereading it again and again and again and aga-

Inuc : Hi. Do you know me? I'm Inuc. Inuyasha-chan actually. A girl! Not a boy! Anyways. Please keep reading, as you can see, she likes it.

Esprit : That was my line.


	3. Unauthorized Calls

**Chapter 3 - Unauthorized Calls **

Anime/Manga Fanatic : Why do you torment them so? I think they're funny. Thanks for the Review...who is your mad friend and who is your kitty friend?

Zer0 Touma : Sorry, I had a slightly different plan. But I have an idea, that I just might put in the story...This story is also probably the one that...I think...I wrote the most fluff in...can you consider what I wrote fluff-mumbling to self-blink- Oops, sorry. Enjoy this chapter!

**I completely made this chapters 'memories' up. **I don't even think they were friends this long ago, but yea. It was something for Athrun to do and I thought it was funny.

There is something in this chapter that has to do with Rave Master, nothing big. But anyone who finds it gets a cookie!

Disclaimer : I don't own Gundam Seed, I wish I did. Or maybe not since I would create a monster out of a masterpiece...nvm. -P

Ok, Review from last chapter! Kira has locked himself away in his room...in his closet!

Kira looked at the phone he had taken from his bed. Slowly, he dialed up the number.

* * *

"Computer On." Came the voice of Athrun Zala. His computer came on.

"Password Please" It said in it's mechanical voice.

"Athrun Zala, Personal Section." He said in a monotone. This was the password to enter his computers less military-like section. The computer opened up a screen. The background was a picture of Earth as it would look at this time of year, everything looked green and happy.

Athrun sighed. "Video Recorder Up." He said, and it was brought up. "Recording 3173, Play." He said softly, whatever was on his screen played.

"_Athrun! Hey Athrun! Over here!" _Came a small voice. Athrun looked at the computer sadly. A small boy with brown hair was running around in a place that looked like paradise compared to Athrun's home.

"_Wait for me Kira!"_ Called a much younger version of Athrun. When he had caught up, Kira showed him something in his hands.

"_What did you boys find?" _Came a female voice, Kira's mom came into the picture. When Kira showed her what was in his hands she gasped softly and backed up. Kira and Athrun laughed._"Put that poor...worm...thing down Kira." _

"_Oh, but Mommy! It's neat. Just cause your afraid a' worms doesn't mean we are."_ He pouted. Athrun laughed harder than ever.

The present Athrun looked really sad, remembering this. Kira's dad had been recording it. They had all come up with a plan to scare Kira's mom. Athrun's dad had disagreed, though he didn't seem at all close to stopping them, and had sat back and watched his kid have fun. Though Athrun distinctly heard his dad laugh at Ms. Yamato's reaction. His mom had been away at the time.

* * *

Ring Ring! Click! _"Hello. This is the Plant Phone system. Who is it your trying to call?" _Came a very bored sounding lady.

"Uh...Hello. I'm uh...I'm trying to contact Athrun. Athrun Zala?" Kira said softly and uncertainly.

"_Hold on one moment please." _

"Ok..." Kira answered. He heard the strangest of hold music come on before it suddenly stopped and the lady was back.

"_I'll connect you_" was all she said before Kira heard the phone ringing.

He was shaking. Kira was beginning to get nervous. What if Athrun wasn't home? What if someone else picked up and asked who he was, then sent a fleet out here to kill everyone? Kira shook his head. "I'm overreacting. It'll be fine...I'm just making a phone call." Though he was still shaking. (I'm shaking Man!)

* * *

Athrun watched the recording with sadness in his eyes. He wished things hadn't changed, that Kira and him hadn't been separated. Then they would still be friends, they wouldn't be enemies in this stupid war. Then they could have played together every -

"BEEEEEEEEEP!" Athrun jumped.

"Stop." He said, his heart pounding. The recording stopped suddenly and Athrun pulled on a headset. "Hello?"

"_Sir. You've got a call coming in._" Came the female phone service operator's voice.

"Who from?" Athrun asked her. He sounded professional like always.

"_I don't know sir. It's an unknown phone number, sir. Should I rudely disconnect them like I always do to unknown callers?" _

"Huh? If you usually disconnect them anyways, why did you alert me?"

"_He sounded nervous. Like he'd never done this before." _She said as if she were chatting with her fellow female workers. _"Didn't even call you properly. All he said was Athrun, Athrun Zala. I mean least he could 'a done was call you 'Zala, Athrun Zala' or 'Officer Athrun Zala' But nooooo he-" _

"Just send it through." Athrun interrupted. Not taking in much of what she had just said.

"_Alright sir."_ She said, sounding a bit angry that he had interrupted and got off for a moment. Then came the click that meant the phone was connected. He waited for them to greet him first. When they spoke, he was taken aback.

_  
"Hello? Am I connected yet?" _Came the voice of Kira Yamato over the phone. If Athrun hadn't been wearing a headset, if he'd had a phone, he would've dropped it._"Hello?" _Kira said again.

Regaining himself, Athrun answered. "K-Kira?"

"_Athrun!"_ Came Kira's voice. It sounded muffled, like he was covering his mouth.

"Kira? Are you alright? Why is your voice so soft? More importantly, where are you?" He sounded both pleased and baffled.

"_Huh? Oh. I'm fine."_ Kira sounded a bit better now._"I'm trying to keep quiet. This call shouldn't even be happening." _

"What? Why?" Athrun sounded worried.

"'_Cause. I'm aboard the Archangel at the moment." _Athrun didn't answer. _"I got a phone while on Earth. You see, I had this feeling that you were in trouble, well, actually Birdie had the feeling. So I picked up my phone and called. I wasn't sure if it would go through though." _

"But...Kira. How'd you...I mean...I don't know what to say...I mean, how'd Birdie..." Athrun stumbled.

"_Huh? Athrun? Are you alright? You aren't actually in trouble are you?_" Now Kira sounded worried.

"No...no I'm fine. It's just...Before you called...I..."

_"Felt you need someone to talk to?"_ Kira finished for him. Athrun smiled.

"Yea. I did. Hey Kira?"

"_Yea Athrun?" _

"Never mind." Athrun then remembered Kira saying that the call shouldn't be happening, that he was aboard the Archangel. He couldn't imagine how you hide a phone call while on the ship. "Where are you on the legged...Archangel, exactly Kira? I mean, it's got to be hard hiding a call."

"_Oh." _Kira laughed a bit. _"I'm uh...I locked my door and went to the farthest spot from it...which incidentally happens to be in my closet." _

Athrun laughed. "Kira, you're a fool." He imagined Kira scrunched up into a small closet along with his clothing. "Why would you sit in such a small area? I mean, it can't have been just that you wanted to call me, right?" No response. "Right?" Still no response. "Kira!" he said in an exasperated voice. "I'm not that important. You shouldn't go through such trouble just for me. What if you got caught?"

"_Well...I'd probably be suspended from piloting and be locked in my room for a week." _

"What? They'd actually do that?"

"_Huh? It's not that bad. I'd get regular meals and all. It'd be like how it was for Lacus when she was here, except I wouldn't be able to leave my room."_ He said reassuringly.

"When Lacus..." Athrun remembered how he felt when they found that Lacus was on the Archangel, how they had held her hostage to save themselves...and then how Kira had come out to give her safely back to him. "Kira...about that time...Did you...were you ordered to give Lacus back, so as to fool us?"

For a moment Kira didn't answer, there had been a noise as if Kira couldn't believe what he was being asked._"No Athrun. I wasn't" _He sounded sad. Athrun was surprised. _"Lacus was nice to me, to everyone. And when Flay's dad was killed in that battle...he was on one of the ships that was destroyed...she went into a fit and threatened to hurt Lacus if you guys didn't stop. I couldn't believe what she was doing." _

Athrun noticed that Kira's voice had changed, he sounded a little angry, but it softenedas he spoke again._"Afterwards, I was standing inside, looking outside. When Lacus came up and began talking to me. I don't think she fully realized the situation we were now all in. But...she was so nice, I had to help her. So I took her to the lockers, and gave her a suit. We had trouble getting her dress in there. I think everyone thought she was pregnant." _Kira laughed.

"_I got in the Strike and prepared for take-off. The captain tried to stop me, but I just told her to open the hatch, or I'd blow it off on my way out." _In his mind, Athrun could see it, exactly as it had happened. Kira's face when he heard that the Archangel was using Lacus as a true hostage, Kira coming to Lacus's room with food every once in a while, Kira standing near a window, looking at the stars, Lacus coming up and talking to him and then him taking her and getting her in a space suit. Then Kira and Lacus in the Strike, preparing to leave, the hatch opening, and Kira taking off.

"_Then we were outside and I asked for you to be sent out for her."_ Kira finished. Athrun smiled.

"We were really surprised. Thought you were going to attack us. We couldn't attack you because the Archangel had threatened to hurt Lacus. But then, you had your communication open to all signals. You called me out there, to retrieve her. I was both relieved and suspicious. But you were my friend, so I trusted you and went out. I had to convince my captain I was alright alone first though. I'm glad things turned out alright." Athrun spoke in a tone that was most unprofessional.

He could hear the smile in Kira's voice. _"I'm glad...that we could talk. Even if it's not face to face." _He said. Kira's voice was back to being soft and whispered. Athrun had an idea.

"Kira. A passenger ship is taking off tomorrow for a neutral colony. See if you can guide the captain into going to colony Cupriferous. If you can do that, we'll meet at the Neutral Base Cafe. Okay? It's allowed for both sides to come and go. So that we can interact with Naturals without confrontation. What do you think?" Athrun asked. Kira didn't speak for a moment.

"_Of...of course!"_Athrun heard a clunk, Kira said ow. So Athrun guessed he'd hit his head._"I'll ask the captain as soon as I get off the phone. Athrun, that's a great idea. Strange name for a colony, but I like the idea. This'll be great. I hope Muu La Flaga feels like a vacation, he can usually persuade the captain." _Kira sounded ecstatic.

"Ok then. I'll be there as soon as we dock and stay there until you arrive. If you can't go, call me back and I won't wait there. But If you can go, don't call back. Bye Kira." Click.

Athrun felt happy. He had gotten to talk with Kira, and if all went well, they'd be having lunch together tomorrow.

Kira's heart felt light as air as he quickly jumped out of his closet and headed for the door. Then, remembering how suspicious it would seem, he got on his computer, printed out some good information about Cupriferous, and then walked on air towards the deck.

* * *

Ok, Chapter 3 done. Geeze...these ten chapters are going to fly by and then I will have to make them wait since I have slight writers block...

Inuc : shut up. You have it planned out, how can you have writer's block?

Jess : Because even though I have it planned out...kinda..I don't know how to actually...write it...I'll come up with something-frantically trying to think of something-

Inuc -corrects that last action by saying "frantically trying to think"-

Jess -Smacks Inuc upside the head, then continues as before- damn...

Inuc : You work, I'm gonna watch Kaleido Star some more. I like how she can't get a clue about Ken. -smiles-

Jess : Shut Up-recording of 'Ken's gonna be a cute orange kitty' plays in head-shakes head- I have to write my fic-working-

Inuc : torment...Man have I changed.

Esprit : Yes, Ivey is a bad influence.

Inuc - You're not to good of one either ya know. Taking over me and making me blow up the house.

Esprit : All in the name of non-boredness! Bye reviewers!


	4. A Well Deserved Rest

**Chapter 4 - A Well-Deserved Rest **

Unmei : Meeting due this chapter. Heh, I know I said that it was just after Lacus was taken off the Archangel, but...well...In Chapter 5 I found that I included the battle when the Archangel was heading towards Earth, when Yzak destroyed that civilian pod. So uh...yea...They went to Earth but...nothing happened...yea...that sucks...oh well -seems defeated- Enjoy...-sad voice-

Yuri Dark Angel : Can't wait? Here ya go. I'm pretty happy with how this turned out, seeing as when I wrote it I had no idea what I was doing...Ah! Can anybody tell me what happened on Friday, February 18 2004's ep. Of Gundam SEED? I missed it! I had a really bad headache and felt sick so I went and laid in bed before developing a fever, I think I already had one, and then I fell asleep-distressed-whacked upside the head- Ok, I'm fine now...enjoy the...chapter -falls down from head injury-

Anime/Manga Fanatic : Yep, Kaleido Star is great. I own vol 1-6 which is actually the whole thing I think but there is a preview on the last ep. So I'm going to see if there's more! Anyways, I have an insane friend who is...well, insane. 3 of my friends are great at drawing anime stuff and one of them is really really into Inuyasha. But I shouldn't talk to much about them, it'd take up to much space. Enjoy this chapter okay?

* * *

Kira stopped outside the deck and swallowed a large lump in his throat. He was worried that the captain might not allow them to go. He swallowed again and opened the door. He walked on deck. It was early, early morning so not everyone was in. Only 3 people were here. Mu La Flaga, Captain Murrue Ramius, and Natarle Badgiruel. La Flaga turned to look when Kira entered.

"Hey! Good Morning kid! Why are you up so early?" He smiled. Captain and Lieutenant Badgiruel turned to look at him.

"Well, Good morning Ensign Yamato. Is there a reason you are up this early? Your fellow officers are still asleep." Captain Ramius asked.

"Well...um...I uh..." To say Kira was nervous would be an understatement. "I was wondering if...here." He held out the papers he had printed out with shaking hands. The captain took them and Kira put his arms at his side quite fast. She looked them over.

"What's this Kira? If I'm not mistaken, you wanna go on vacation!" Mu La Flaga burst out, he had read over the Captains shoulder.

"Wha? Oh! No...I just thought that...well...we could use a break...and I...um..." He stuttered.

"Granted." The captain said suddenly. All three of the others looked at her.

"M-Ma'am?" Kira asked, stunned.

"I agree. We could use a rest. I'll announce it. Because we would not reach it today, we will be arriving there tomorrow at 10:00 a.m. exactly. Lieutenant Badgiruel!"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Announce that today at noon we are heading for Cupriferous, to arrive at 10:00 a.m. tomorrow."

"Yes, ma'am."

Kira smiled so wide that his face looked strangely disordered.

* * *

Athrun was working today, always carrying a phone with him, but working. If he was going to meet Kira tomorrow, he would have to work two day's worth of work into one. He was also constantly checking his watch and then his phone, hoping that Kira didn't call.

So far luck seemed to be on his side. Kira hadn't called. Another possibility was that Kira got so excited he called during the day and blew both of them out of the water. But Kira seemed to have gotten a yes for an answer and then been able to control it.

The day passed by extremely slow and after what seemed like forever it was time to go, and Athrun would be leaving port for Cupriferous. He walked home and picked up his luggage before heading off for the port. Lacus was there to see him away.

"Good-bye Athrun! See you soon! I wish I could come with you, but I have a concert tomorrow and it will keep me busy all day. But I hope you have fun! Say hello to Mr. Yamato for me!" She called after him.

"How'd you..." He started, but decided on the fact that it was nearly impossible for her to have overheard the conversation.

* * *

So both Kira and Athrun were on their ways to Cupriferous. In less than 24 hours they would be having lunch at the Neutral Base Cafe. They both fell asleep smiling.

* * *

Kira woke to the first light...ok, to what would be the first light of day through a window if he had a window for light to filter through. Athrun slept peacefully until the ship stopped and arrived in Cupriferous. Kira jumped up and did his usual routine. He didn't seem to be feeling any of the joy he had felt yesterday. But he kept checking the clock. 8:00 a.m., 9: 05 a.m. 9: 56 a.m. 9:59 a.m.

"Attention crew of the Archangel! We are pulling into the docks at the colony of Cupriferous. Please be ready, we will be staying here for a few days. You must return to the ship by midnight every night, otherwise, enjoy yourselves!" Came Captain Ramius's voice at exactly 10:00 a.m. Kira nearly ran towards the door and stood there waiting.

"Ok..." he told himself. "Keep cool. Gotta make it look casual. Keep...natural" He laughed once. His friends ran up behind him.

"Hey Kira! When we get off, wanna go someplace?" Sai asked.

"Uh...well...I actually had something planned already." Kira said.

"Ok, then we'll come with you." Flay told him.

"No!...I'd rather go alone. Sorry..." the doors opened so they could leave. Thankful, Kira waved and ran off. "Bye!" His friends were stunned and it took them a few minutes to notice what just happened.

"He just blew us off!" They all yelled.

Athrun's ship had docked at Cupriferous at 8:00 a.m. so now he sat at the cafe. Athrun hadn't expected Kira to arrive that early, but now it was 10:00 a.m. and he was getting bored. Athrun looked around again and then back into his cup of tea. His table was outside. He sighed. _What__'s taking him so long? I guess I'll wait till noon. Maybe they found out and took away his phone, I won't wait all day, just till noon. _He resolved.

Athrun soon heard a lot of talking and a frequented "Kira" being said. He lifted his head and saw Sai, Flay, Miriallia, Kuzzey, and Tolle coming towards him. Tolle and Miriallia were arm in arm. Sai and Flay were also arm in arm. (yes, I made this without Kira and Flay being a pair). He was interested. They seemed to know Kira. So he listened in on their conversation while they walked past.

"- I mean, why would he not want to come along with his friends huh?" said the one with orange/red hair.

"Sai, just because Kira's our friend doesn't mean he has to spend all his time with us." said Kuzzey.

"Yea, but where else would he rather be? I mean, we were planning on going to that little carnival they have up. It's supposed to be fun." Tolle said.

"Yea, Kira never has any fun. At least we can get off and go talk about something funny and such. But Kira's almost always working." Said a dark pink/maroon haired Flay. Miriallia spoke next.

"I feel sorry for him. He always seems so sad, but somehow he can always cheer us up. Especially when there's ZAFT forces around." she said this softer than the others.

"Those ZAFT people are really starting to bug me. I mean do they even know that Kira's a Coordinator? And that Aegis Gundam!" Athrun was surprised that he had come up in the conversation. Tolle was the one speaking. "He attacks Kira like it's nothing. Though he doesn't get much leeway huh? Kira is up to the challenge!"

"I agree with Tolle." Miriallia was speaking. "I don't like that Aegis guy. He just seems so mean, like he doesn't care about anyone but himself." Athrun's eyes were wide and his pupils were small.

_I don't seem to care?_ They kept walking, debating on the war and talking some more about Kira and the Aegis. He remembered what they said about Kira.

_"He always seems so sad, but somehow can always cheer us up...Kira's almost always working...Kira is up to the challenge." _It was replayed in his mind a few times.

"I guess he needed a break. More than just for a meeting with me." He took a sip of his tea, found it cold, and spit it back up.

A few minutes later, the chair across from him was pulled out and someone sat down. Athrun kept looking into his cold tea cup. The other person just sat there. After awhile they spoke.

"What? Are you not even gonna say hi to a friend?" Came Kira's voice from across the table. Athrun looked up, as if unbelieving, and stared at Kira.

"Kira..." he breathed, he still couldn't fully believe Kira was actually here and that no one had followed him. Regaining himself he spoke. "It's great to see you again, off the battlefield of course. But are you sure that you're the only one here?" Athrun glanced around.

"Ya, everyone else is off enjoying themselves. Captain Ramius was more than happy to let everyone come here. She agreed almost without any hesitation, and she didn't ask why." Kira seemed pleased. Athrun smiled.

They spoke of the battles and Athrun managed to get Kira to describe what happened out of battle too. Which included a lot of time working on the Strike, meals, walking around while in a daze, and a little bit of crying that Kira had let slip. Kira quickly changed the subject and asked about how Athrun had been and Athrun told him of his life and Lacus. Kira was glad to hear Lacus was doing fine, he was surprised at how many Haros there were though. They both laughed after Athrun explained what had happened when he came over once.

"It's been a long time since we've had any fun together, huh?" Athrun said when he'd finished laughing. "Your friends walked past here. Though they didn't even notice me." He said.

"My - Friends? What about them?" Kira asked.

"They were talking about how strange it was, that you didn't want to spend time with them. And how you are always working, never having any fun." Athrun smiled again, but then frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"They were talking about me too. About how I don't seem to care about anyone other than myself in battle. But they bet you could beat me. I'm sure they're right too." He smirked.

"Well...they uh...they don't know you. See, they only know you as the pilot of Aegis. Now, if they'd met you away from battle then they wouldn't think of you as..."Kira stopped and smirked as if he had some devious plan in store. Athrun wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Uh..." he swallowed. "Kira. What are you planning?"

"Come on!" Kira grabbed Athrun's wrist and pulled him out of the cafe.

They ran and then Kira realized something and stopped. "Um...Athrun?"

"What?" Athrun asked while catching his breath.

"You wouldn't happen to know where they went would you?"

Athrun looked around and pointed towards the carnival. Kira thanked him, grabbed his wrist again, and pulled him towards the carnival.

Miriallia and Tolle were on a small, yet fast, coaster. Sai and Flay hadn't gone on it because Flay didn't like it. Kuzzey had gone on the ride, but every time they spotted him he looked about to barf. Sai laughed.

"Hey guys." Came Kira's voice from behind them. They turned to see Kira and some boy with blue-ish black hair that seemed out of breath and nervous at the same time.

"Hi Kira. Uh...who's that?" Sai asked, pointing towards Athrun.

"Oh, this is Athrun. He's a friend of mine. Athrun, this is Sai and Flay. Where are the others?" Sai pointed behind him at the coaster and Kira nodded. Sai and Flay greeted Athrun nicely, Flay looked a bit suspicious though. Soon the coaster was over and the others came up.

"Kira! Glad you decided to join us." Miriallia greeted. "Who's this?" She asked when she spotted Athrun, who no longer looked out of breath.

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Athrun Za-" Kira elbowed him without his friends noticing so that Athrun wouldn't say his last name. "Ow...I'm Athrun Z." He corrected.

"Well, nice to meet you Athrun Za Ow I'm Athrun Z." Tolle joked. Miriallia didn't like his joke and stomped on Tolle's foot. "Ow! Hey! It was just a joke."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Athrun. So Kira" she said, shaking Athrun's hand so hard Athrun nearly fell over. "Is this who you would rather spend time with then us?" Athrun did fall over. "Oops, sorry Athrun."

"I'm fine..." He mumbled, getting up.

"No no you guys, you got the wrong idea. It's just...I haven't seen Athrun in a long time, ya know." Kira explained, waving his arms around in front of him.

"Don't worry about it Kira." Kuzzey interrupted. "I also think I know why you haven't seen him in while." Kira and Athrun looked nervous. "He's a coordinator too, right?" Kira breathed a sigh of relief and Athrun nodded slightly.

"That's right. I came here today for a break."

"AH HA!" Flay burst. Everyone jumped. "That's why Kira wanted to come here! I knew there was some reason that workaholic Kira Yamato wanted a vacation!" She said in a snappy tone as if a judge sentencing a criminal to the death sentence. Her expression turned gentle again and looked about to hug Athrun. "Thanks a lot! Kira needed a break. We all did. Now we get 1 or 2 days with no work!" She then turned and clung back onto Sai's arm.

Again Kira breathed with relief. This was harder than he thought. "How...How about we go enjoy the carnival..." he breathed out as if tired. No one seemed to notice this except Athrun, who fully understood the reason. Keeping the secret that he was the pilot of Aegis was going to be hard.

They went everywhere in the carnival and rode each ride twice. They went to the arcade in the carnival and Kira beat them at all the fighting games, Athrun joined in and everyone insisted that Kira and him not play to many games against one another. When they were battling each other in this one game, it took almost 30 minutes till they blew each other up at the same time. The game read 'DRAW! Please enter more tokens.'

Kira and Athrun laughed. It wasn't often they had this much fun. But soon they were dragged out of the arcade. "Hey, what's the matter?" Kira asked when Tolle let go of the collar to his shirt, which is how he'd been pulled out of the arcade.

"Nothing's wrong. We're just tired of losing to you guys." Tolle said, making a shrug-like motion.

"I'm hungry, let's get something to eat." Flay said suddenly.

"Sure, why not." Athrun put his hands in his pockets. Because this was a neutral place, he was wearing jeans and a long sleeved, blue and black shirt. Kira and the others were wearing the clothes that they wore when they were back on Heliopolis. Flay, Tolle, Sai, Miriallia, and Kuzzey were a bit surprised at this, Athrun hadn't said much to them the whole time.

"Well ok then, let's go." Kira waved a hand towards the exit and they headed towards the nearest food place.

* * *


	5. Trust

**Chapter 5 - Trust **

Unkown : Where the story is going? Um...I think I have that covered, but I can tell you what it started as. 'The-most-ridiculous-way-of-getting-Athrun-on-the-Archangel!' -slumps- Ok, not really. When I first had the smallest bit of inspiration for this fic and I told my sister, that's what she labeled it. But really I was just trying to get Athrun and Kira together. Reb calls my story plot stupid but I really think I've made something. Maybe not something good, but yea.

Inuc : You're starting to act like Sora after she's suffered a failure or is unsure of herself.

Jess : Shut up! Just leave my weirdness alone! Just because you are immune to the fact that whenever I watch even a bit of anything I start acting like the characters doesn't mean you can bug me about it!

Inuc : Don't worry. I'm glad that we aren't connected that much. I hate sharing emotions and thoughts with you. -Twitchy-

Jess : That was fun.

Inuc : I was acting like Dio from Last Exile for an hour!

Jess : So? You made a good Dio-loves the last ep. but hates the fact that Alex and Dio die-

Inuc : Next!

Zer0 Touma : Yes, me too. That's why I created the colony, so they can just have fun! There are limits to it however, which will be explained in the next few chapters -can't remember which one- This chapter is funny, to me. Ok, Yzak himself is funny when he's stuck on something. Ah, when does he come in? Nvm, just read to find out. Enjoy-again, this is based on my first impressions-

* * *

They ended up eating at a normal burger joint. Athrun wasn't used to eating at these kinds of places so it took him a little while to decide what he wanted. He ended up getting a cheeseburger and a medium sized drink. Kira got a plain hamburger and a drink. Flay got a salad and a drink. Sai got a hamburger, fries, and a drink. Kuzzey got a cheeseburger and some fries, he also got a small drink. Miriallia got a cheeseburger and a small drink. Tolle on the other hand...well, he got a double cheeseburger, large fries, large drink, and a dessert. 

"Tolle, don't you think you got a little too much...maybe?" Miriallia pointed out as she finished her meal. Tolle was chowing down though, and didn't hear her. She sighed.

"Don't worry Miriallia. He'll be fine. I think it's good that he gets a large meal while we're out. After all, we can order as much as we like." Kira assured her. Tolle looked about to order more when Miriallia stuffed the rest of his cheeseburger in his mouth.

"Now now Tolle, don't talk with your mouth full." She said, it looked as if Tolle was having trouble breathing, but after a minute he managed to swallow to burger.

"Miriallia! You could 'a killed me!" He shot.

"Oh, could I of? I didn't realize. After all, your mouth is always that big. I figured you could swallow it easily." She spoke in the tone of someone who was killing their worst enemy and was enjoying the pleas for mercy.

"Guys guys! Calm down. I mean, it's not like you really want to kill each other...right?" Kira tried to calm them down. Miriallia and Tolle didn't talk much after that.

Sai began asking Athrun what life was like in a PLANT. Athrun told him of what life was like and about Lacus's popularity as a singer. "That girl was famous? I didn't know that." Tolle burst in.

"Well, yea. She's really nice, good at singing, and oh yea, She's m-" Kira stepped on his foot. Athrun winced and stopped. "She's...really good...at dancing." He said while trying to nurse his foot without making it look suspicious. "Always goes to parties when she's invited."

"You sound like you go to a lot of parties too." Kuzzey commented.

"Well yea, when my father goes to a party and I'm not on...work, then I go along." He had paused before saying work, he was going to say duty, but that would sound like he was active in the war, which isn't what he wanted them to know.

"So. How do you know Kira?" Sai asked.

"Well, we went to the same preparatory school while on the moon. I left with my father when he went back to the PLANTs. I supposed-" Athrun was cut off by a noise coming from Flay's purse. She smiled nervously and opened it.

"I was hoping he'd stay quiet. I went by your room Kira. But you were already out, so I had to take him." She explained as some flying object jetted out of her bag and right onto Athrun's shoulder making happy "Birdie!" sounds.

"Huh? Birdie?" Athrun looked confused at the bird, who just cocked it's head to the side.

"You know Birdie? Did Kira have it when he went to the school or something?" Kuzzey asked.

"Oh, no. I created him." They all gasp. "I gave him to Kira when I left. Lacus told me he still had it, but I didn't believe it. Guess I was wrong." He smiled and held a hand out for Birdie, who jumped onto it gleefully.

"Lacus Clyne? You know her? I thought she was famous." Sai said.

"Well...I made her Haro too. Her...many Haros..." Athrun said with a slight blush on.

"Her many Haros?" Miriallia asked. Kira answered her.

"Yea. From what Athrun's told me, she has about 10. They're all as energetic as the one she had when I found her...though, it was my fault she was alone..." he said guiltily.

"Kira, stop blaming yourself for that. How were you supposed to know that that suit was with her? You were just protecting us." Miriallia said, patting Kira on the shoulder.

"Kira?" Athrun asked, a serious look in his eyes.

"We were at the wreckage spot, gathering supplies, when I spotted a mobile suit stalking in the debris. When it noticed me I shot and destroyed it." Kira seemed upset by this fact. "Only later did I find out he was just there to get Lacus's escape pod." He had made a fist and was looking angrily at the table.

"Come on Kira, let's go back to the ship. You can bring Athrun too. Maybe show him your room." Miriallia took hold of his shoulders and stood him up. "Are you coming Athrun?" she pushed Kira slightly so he would continue walking while she got Athrun. Flay took the job of directing Kira to the ship.

Athrun had this look on. He had been surprised at the news that it was Kira's fault Lacus had been alone when she'd been picked up. But the look on his face when he said it. He looked really ashamed of himself._ I wonder if he feels this way after every battle where someone dies... _Athrun thought as he followed the others.

When they got to the ship, Athrun was surprised at how big it actually was. "Wow..." Kira was next to him so Athrun whispered in his ear. "It never looked this big in battle" Kira just smiled a small smile and walked onto the ship with his other friends. Athrun followed close behind.

"Ensign Yamato!" Someone called.

"Ensign?" Athrun repeated. Kira sweat-dropped. Sai greeted the speaker.

"Good afternoon Captain!" He said. Athrun was now very nervous.

"Good afternoon to you too. All of you seem to be enjoying yourselves." She said when she reached them. Athrun was hiding behind Kira but still noticed that this captain, was a girl.

_A female captain? _he thought.

"You wanted to speak with me Captain?" Kira asked.

"Ah yes." she said, remembering her authority. "I see you brought a civilian aboard the ship. Why?"

"Oh...uh...this is my friend. Captain, this is Athrun. Athrun meet Captain Ramius." He introduced as Athrun came out from behind Kira.

"Hi." Athrun shook her hand nervously.

"It's a pleasure. But you know that civilians, no matter who's friend it is, are not allowed on the ship." She spoke to Kira again.

"Yes ma'am. But, I haven't seen him in a while and everyone insisted on returning to the ship. So I thought that maybe...it'd be alright?" He explained. The others seemed to have disappeared Athrun noticed, they seemed to fear punishment or something.

Captain Ramius kept her stiff posture and made a 'hmph' noise. "Well, tell me one thing ensign."

"Yes captain?"

She just gave him a look. Kira seemed to get it, though not even he knew how he understood.

"Oh, right. Athrun is a coordinator ma'am. Like me. But I swear captain, he's not a spy! Athrun's a trustworthy person. I've known him for almost my whole life! He-"

"That's enough...Kira." She said, abandoning her captain posture and becoming her nicer self. "Just keep an eye on him." She gave Athrun a look that made him very nervous. It was kind and held sympathy. Sympathy? What the?

"Yes ma'am. Come on Athrun." He turned and walked off, Athrun close behind.

"Your captain is a female?" He asked when they were out of earshot.

"Uh...yea...is it really that much of a surprise?" Kira answered.

"Well, no I guess. I'm just not used to it. Most of our captains are male." He kept glancing around nervously.

* * *

"That's the mess hall, we eat our meals there of course. Hey look, it's the others." Indeed, Sai, Flay, Miriallia, Tolle, and Kuzzey all seemed to have migrated to the cafeteria. "Hi guys." They all waved and asked if he'd gotten in trouble.

"No. She's letting me stay on the ship for a little while. I think she's taken a liking to me." Athrun said this with slight pride, as if to say, 'I got some one else's captain to accept me! Ha ha!'

"Well, Kira, Why not give him the special tour? After all, he's your guest." Flay said stoically. Kira ignored her rude tone and smiled.

"Ok." He walked down the hall, apparently he knew Athrun would follow, seeing as how he was on an 'enemy' ship.

* * *

"This is my room." Kira announced after a while. He opened the door and Athrun saw that it wasn't as bad as he thought. "That's my bed, that bed's usually vacant but sometimes someone'll come in here and sleep there for the night." Birdie hopped off of Athrun's shoulder, where he had been this whole time, and flew down to sit on Kira's bed. Athrun spotted a closet across the room.

_The farthest point from the door..._ "Um...Kira?"

"Yea?"

"Is that?"

"That's my closet. Oh, yea, that's where I called you from." He sweat-dropped. Athrun had to admit that the living quarters weren't that bad, they might even be better than the ZAFT quarters.

"Your room is...nice." He sat on Kira's bed, next to Birdie. Kira smiled and sat on the bed opposite his. Athrun saw a photo and picked it up. In the picture were Kira and Athrun. He picked it up and looked at it. Kira, now laying on his back, didn't notice Athrun pick up the picture. "Is this..."

"Huh?" Kira turned his head and saw Athrun had the picture. "Oh. Yea, I still have it. See, I always start to think that maybe I should just fight you, ya know, without caring if you live or die." Athrun looked at him like he was crazy and he couldn't believe that he's actually just said that. "But then...I saw that picture. You smiling, me smiling...and I couldn't do it. You see, if you were dead, then Lacus would be sad, I'd be sad, a lot of people would be sad. And I would've lost my best friend." He said, staring at the roof of the bed.

Athrun looked down at the picture and thought of crying, but he held back tears. "I decided long ago..." he started. Kira looked over at him. "To fight like that." Kira's eyes widened. "But...you didn't. And for sake of telling the truth...I couldn't kill you." Athrun seemed to be really trying to not cry. "But the fact that I even decided too, even though I couldn't, it makes me angry." He set the picture on the table, before he accidentally crushed it.

"Athrun...The war makes me angry." He said bluntly. Athrun looked up at him, no longer seeming to want to cry. "I hate it. All of it. Everything that has to do with war." Kira looked at the ceiling again. "You see that paper flower...on the table?" Athrun looked.

"Yea"

"When we brought aboard civilians...ok, when **_I _**brought aboard civilians, I met a little girl. She made that for me, as a thank you for protecting them." At this point Kira's face became the same as when he spoke of when they found Lacus. "But then...in that battle when we were entering Earth's atmosphere...she died. I failed to protect them and the civilian rescue pod was destroyed." Tears did come out of Kira's eyes. They slid down his face and hit the bed below.

Athrun suddenly had a flashback of that battle. He had returned to outside the atmosphere, the whole fleet had been destroyed and the Archangel was descending towards earth. But Yzak hadn't been ready to let Kira get away. He had flown down and was battling Kira when a civilian pod floated between them on it's way towards Earth.

Athrun hadn't cared much about it when it happened, but Yzak had destroyed the pod. He now had that moment in his mind, when Kira's Strike Gundam had flown towards the pod, only to be blown backwards when it exploded. Athrun remembered thinking, for a split second, that maybe Kira wasn't going to survive the atmosphere's heat, but then it had passed out of his thought...

"Kira..." Athrun said softly. But he couldn't think of what to say, so he stopped. Soon Kira remembered who was in the room and stopped crying, wiping his eyes frantically to wipe away the tear stains.

"Sorry about that...shall we continue the tour?" he stood up, gesturing towards the door.

Kira showed Athrun a great part of the ship. It amazed Athrun how trusting Kira was with the information he was being told. "_Athrun's a trustworthy person!"_ Athrun smiled, but it was a sad smile. Kira thought more of Athrun than Athrun thought of Kira.

Before today, Athrun had seriously thought of Kira as nothing more than an enemy now. But Kira had always regarded him as a friend, a true and trustworthy friend.


	6. Surprises

**Chapter 6 - Surprises **

sitting in corner with slight shock look on facestill hasn't spokengetting stared at by passers by. Meaning Esprit, Inuc, and all others she has created. 5 in total including Esprit-

Inuc : Is she still surprised about that review?

Vixen : yep. -eats Doritos, lounging in a bean bag chair-

Mileyu : What's wrong with her? -reads review- Flame?

Tobi : -snore-

Esprit : -stares at Tobi- she read that and fell asleep?

Inuc : Yea. She's back to being sleepy! -cheers- Ok, note for the readers! Jess got a review from a girl named Momo for her first chapter. The review was simple and said "I hate this story! So stupid!" and Jess is surprised.

Esprit : She never thought she'd get one.

Jess : Actually, I expected to get one. But for my very first fic. not this one.

All : -wow- She spoke.

Jess : -Suddenly sitting over the flame with a stick, mashmellows, and all other necessities for making smores- Smores anyone?

All : -gather and starting heating marshmellows-

Jess :That flame did one thing, two actually. 1) gave me something to talk about before the story. I got no reviews for chapter 5.2) broke my writer's block. -waves- Thank You Momo Person Whom Flamed Me! All others who are reading, enjoy and sorry I haven't updated. My mother's com isn't working and she kept taking mine.

* * *

Yzak, Nicol, and Dearka were walking along the colony. They had decided to go for a break too. Nicol would rather be playing piano but Yzak wouldn't let him stay behind. "Athrun's been acting weird, and I'm gonna figure out what he's up to if it kills me!" He had declared while on the transport ship. "Athrun got onto this ship with too much excitement! He's planning something."

"I'm telling you Yzak, your imagining things. Athrun is one of the best warriors we've got. And his dad is on the council. Why would he be conspiring against his own?" Dearka said as they walked along the main road. Everyone around them seemed happy and alive. Nicol looked sick of this trip already.

"Can't I go back? I mean. This place is nice and all. And I understand that you're all for finding out why Athrun wanted a vacation, which seems normal, but I really don't want to be ...a carnival!" Nicol began running towards the carnival.

"I swear! He's so annoying. What's with him anyway? Carnivals? These are for...kids..." Yzak complained as they entered the carnival. Dearka laughed at him as they saw many people their age here too.

"Ah! I see Yzak. Lots of inferior 17 year olds. Yea, I'm sure that you're sooo much better than they are. After all, you have the personality of a 100 year old man." He laughed as they followed Nicol around. In fact, Nicol and Dearka had a great time. Yzak may have been having fun, but he didn't admit it.

* * *

Athrun had been shown almost the whole of the ship, except the bridge and a few other places. Miriallia, Tolle, and Sai had rejoined them. Flay insisted she had better things to do and Kuzzey just seemed to disappear. Athrun was getting more comfortable around the ship and Kira's other friends. He almost felt like one of the crew.

But every time he thought about the fact that he wasn't revealing the whole truth to them he frowned. Kira seemed happy just to have Athrun here for awhile. At a certain point Kira walked off for a bit and that left Athrun alone with the others. They began to whisper to each other, apparently they thought Athrun didn't have ears.

"I'm not sure how much I like this guy." Sai mumbled.

"Come on, Sai. As long as he's been here, Kira hasn't stopped smiling! That's a good thing. Kira's enjoying himself." Miriallia nearly knocked all 3 of them over when she shot her arms out as she spoke.

"Miriallia, stop that. You're going to injure one of us. But seriously Sai, he seems to be an ok guy. AND he's a friend of Kira's, like you. What's so bad about him, huh?" Tolle asked.

"I don't know. I just get the feeling he's not telling us something. But as for how he acts, yea, he's a great guy. But he seems nervous, as if someone is going to lock him up or something." Sai pondered this for a moment, but soon Kira returned with Mu La Flaga.

"Who's your friend Kira?" La Flaga asked.

"Athrun, I'd like you to meet Lieutenant Commander Mu La Flaga. Commander, this is my friend Athrun." Kira introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you, Lieutenant Commander Mu La Flaga." Athrun addressed him by his full title.

"Oh come on now, just call me Mu La Flaga, or just La Flaga. If your a friend of Kira's, it's nice to meet you. Do you know how big of a help he's been to us in this war? He's a great pilot, and I should know, I'm out there in battle with him most of the time." La Flaga greeted. Then he put a hand on his chin and thought. "Though...your name seems familiar. Athrun...Athrun...hmmm...What's your last name?" he asked.

Athrun looked perfectly petrified, as did Kira. Everyone seemed to notice this.

"Uh...My-My last name sir? It's...It's..." Athrun stuttered, if who he was got out, Kira could get into serious trouble.

"It's Zala." Flay walked up behind them all.

"Zala? Athrun Zala huh? ...Wait a minute! Patrick Zala's son?" La Flaga looked disbelievingly at Athrun, who was now looking at Kira with a worried expression.

Everyone else didn't seem to understand. "Who?" Tolle asked.

"Patrick Zala is a member of the PLANT Supreme Council who serves as chairman of its National Defense Committee, and is thus the commander in chief of the ZAFT forces." Flay said, her voice seemed cold as ice. "That man there is the pilot of the Aegis Gundam!" She yelled, pointing at Athrun. (How does she learn these things?)

The others jumped back from Athrun except for Kira and La Flaga didn't move from his spot. "Well well, Kira. This is an interesting predicament. Did you know who this friend of yours was?" He asked.

Kira was looking at the floor. "Yes." All gasp except for Flay, Mu La Flaga, and of course, Athrun. "I knew perfectly well he was a ZAFT forces officer."

"But Kira...you're on our side right? Why would you bring our enemy onto our ship? And show him around it? He could be spying on us for his Captain!" Miriallia gasped.

Athrun stood staring determinedly at the floor. Kira brought his attention upwards when he jumped defensively in front of him. "No! Athrun's a good person! I already told the captain he was trustworthy." Kira said.

"Oh yea? Does she know he's a ZAFT Mobile Suit Plot?" La Flaga asked.

"Uh...No. But still! Athrun and I are friends! We-"

"Friends? What kind of friend is he?" Flay still had an icy tone. "He fights you in battle as if he's never met you! Why do you still trust him Kira? Huh? He's our enemy!"

Athrun flinched as what he feared to happen actually happened. No one Kira knew would accept him if they knew he was the pilot of Aegis, and now he knew they wouldn't. Flay continued.

"You guys said it yourself!" She directed her yells at Miriallia, Tolle, and Sai. "You said that he was a ruthless killing machine! You all agreed he was a coordinator who didn't care about anyone but himself!"

"But...He's not...not really." Miriallia said softly. "We spent the day with him, but he doesn't seem mean at all...I'm still amazed that he could even be the pilot of that mobile suit."

"Coordinators are all the same!" Flay lashed out. "They're all just heartless, evil people that don't deserve any mercy! They kill for the sake of killing! They don't care who lives or dies! They're evil!" She yelled.

Athrun saw Kira's body from behind. It kind of went rigid for a moment, then it seemed to lighten up and he looked like he'd fall to the ground at any moment. Flay just turned and walked stiffly off when no one said anything. It was all his fault for coming here.

No one else seemed able to say anything, so La Flaga spoke up. "Well, as long as Kira thinks your ok, I'll let you go free Zala. As long as you don't spill any of our ships secrets."

"Huh?" Athrun was surprised, his attention drawn from the thought that he wanted to comfort Kira.

"Like I said. If you're a friend of Kira's you must be alright. So, I'll let you leave without telling the captain." he gave a wink and walked off, pretending he hadn't heard anything. Miriallia looked shocked to the point that she couldn't move.

"Hey, Zala..." Sai nearly mumbled.

"Yes?"

"You take Kira to his room, ok? He seems better off with you than us. I'm...I'm gonna take Miriallia back to the cafeteria." He walked off with Miriallia.

When they were gone, Kira collapsed to the floor. Athrun quickly bent down next to him. Athrun was going to say something, but heard Kira crying and stopped. He stood up and stood there, letting Kira cry it out. It was the best thing for now. To let Kira let it out. Athrun saw Kira crying, heard Kira crying, and soon found himself letting tears fall from his own eyes. Silent tears fell from Athrun's eyes as he let out some of the sorrow and pain he'd held back for so long.

* * *

Yzak, Nicol, and Dearka left the carnival sometime after entering.

"Ya know. That was more fun than I thought it would be." Dearka said, sighing in contempt ness.

"Yea, now can we go find Athrun? We've wasted enough time." Yzak said in an irritable tone.

"Come on now, you can't say you didn't have fun Yzak." Nicol insisted.

Yzak made a noise. "Yea right. If I say I had fun will you help me find that stupid Athrun?" They nodded. "Alright! I had fun! Now let's go!" He walked off quickly. Nicol and Dearka smirked at each other as if they had just accomplished an incredible feat and then followed him.

* * *

Kira and Athrun had stopped crying, they were now in Kira's room. Kira still looked close to tears though. "Kira..." Athrun spoke up softly. Kira looked up at him slightly. "I should leave." Kira's head snapped up.

"What?"

"You'll get in trouble if I stay. I've already caused big problems. And if any of my crew mates find out I'm here, I could be in real trouble, not to mention you." He stood up.

"But...Athrun..." Kira started, he then dropped it because his mind was blank of most things except Flay's yells and he couldn't think of anything. "I'll...see you off." He stood up too.

* * *

Yzak and company walked near the ports. "Dang it! The ship back to the PLANTS will leave in less than an hour and we still haven't located that bastard Athrun!" he yelled.

"Hey! Look there!" Nicol pointed and the other two looked. It was the Archangel.

"Whoa! What're they doing here?" Yzak yelled.

"Well, this is a neutral area. They can come and go as they please." Dearka shrugged.

"Look! It's..." They all looked.

* * *

Cliffy! 


	7. Traitor

**Chapter 7 - Traitor **

Unkown : Sad? Ah...right...I'm glad you enjoy it, you enjoy it right? Anyways, you are the first reviewer for this chapter and last chapter! No one reviewed last chapter so you win a cookie! -hands a cookie to Unknown-

Lady Aparma : Yay! New reviewer! I like today...Oh! My brother's here for a visit! He's been in Iraq as a tank guy but now he's back with his wife and kid. And they're at my house for a month! -blinks- that was so random. Oh, -hands you a cookie tooblinks as she checks reviews- wait...you're here as...wolf shapshifter...huh? I'm confused...

Although I know there is no reason for me to be so late in posting, seeing as I've got 10 chapters written, I'm going to give an excuse. FCAT! There it is. Florida's FCAT. I have a bit of my story -chapter 11- written down in a notebook, in my locker, at school. So I wont be seeing it till Monday. I'll try to remember to post. -bows- I'm sorry! Okay...enjoy the chapter! I hope you enjoy it at least...

Inuc : I think she's still a bit unsettled about that Flame...oh, those smores were good btw.

* * *

Recap from last chapter! 

Yzak and company walked near the ports. "Dang it! The ship back to the PLANTS will leave in less than an hour and we still haven't located that bastard Athrun!" he yelled.

"Hey! Look there!" Nicol pointed and the other two looked. It was the Archangel.

"Whoa! What're they doing here?" Yzak yelled.

"Well, this is a neutral area. They can come and go as they please." Dearka shrugged.

"Look! It's..." They all looked.

* * *

Athrun walked out of the Archangel, Kira close behind. "I wish you didn't have to leave so soon. It'll be forever before we get to talk again." Kira spoke, the sadness was hidden from his voice.

"Listen Kira. Now that they know I'm the pilot of Aegis, they'll never trust me. Heck, I don't think that they trust you completely. Don't get me wrong, your friends are nice people, and Lieutenant Commander Mu La Flaga even let me off without locking me up or telling the captain. They're nice people, but I'm different."

"I'm different too." Kira said shortly. From up on the hill, Yzak, Nicol, and Dearka listened to the conversation. "I'm different from everyone on that ship. But my friends are on that ship, so I have to protect them. Even if I am a coordinator." The three on the hill gasped.

"I still don't see why you can't just join us in the PLANTS."

"I wish I could. But I can't. And I can't explain it. I just...can't." Yzak had stopped listening. Dearka stood up next to him.

* * *

"He wants to join that coordinator as an Earth Forces pilot! That traitor." he had his back to Athrun and Kira.

"Which one? Athrun or the other kid?" Dearka asked. Nicol was still listening to Kira and Athrun.

* * *

"Kira...if I can't get you to become a ZAFT forces pilot, maybe I could get you to come to visit Lacus sometime."

"Huh? Lacus? I doubt she really cares if she sees me or not."

"No. She talks about you whenever I go to her house, I'm serious. She really enjoyed her time on your ship, and she doesn't hold a grudge against that girl, Flay, who was rude to her."

"Oh...she told you about that?"

"Yea, she says that you seemed affected by it too. That girl doesn't seem to care who she insults as long as her point is put across. But I don't care really, except for the fact that her insults to coordinators hurt you too." Athrun said, he seemed angry at Flay, but was holding back the urge to punch someone.

"It's ok Athrun. Just...tell Lacus I said Hi when you get back. I doubt that the captain will let me go long enough for a vacation to the PLANTS anyways."

"I disagree" Came a voice.

Meanwhile

"The brown haired kid! He betrayed his fellow coordinators and now he's dragging Athrun towards becoming an enemy too! Can't you see? It's a conspiracy! That kid is a nuisance." Yzak was still ranting.

"Uh.." Dearka tried. Yzak continued. "Yzak..." Yzak still didn't shut up. Dearka took a step towards Yzak and punched him.

"What the hell was that?"

"Two things. #1 That kid is probably the pilot of the Strike, seeing as how he's a coordinator and no natural could defeat us. And #2. Nicol's gone." He said these two things slowly, so as to drag it out. Yzak was both astonished and angered by the fact that the kid down there was the pilot but had his attention slightly diverted when he heard Nicol was gone.

"Where is he?" Yzak began looking around. "Oh no. Not another one!"

* * *

Kira and Athrun turned to see who spoke.

"Nicol?" Athrun breathed. A crewmate had found him, worse yet. He was still standing by the Archangel.

"Nice to see you again Athrun. I'd like to know why I wasn't invited on this journey. Yzak and Dearka are boring guys. All Yzak wanted to do was find you and figure out what conspiracy you were concocting." Nicol smiled, then turned his attention to Kira.

"Hello. I heard your conversation from up there on the hill, where Yzak is probably yelling. You're Kira right? Athrun doesn't talk much about you, but I suppose it's for the best. I'm Nicol Amalfi, pilot of the Blitz Gundam." He extended a hand as if to shake. Kira shook his hand.

"Um...hi. My full name is Kira Yamato, and I pilot the Strike." Kira was a bit nervous but then noticed that Nicol seemed...different. "How...old are you?"

"Me? I'm 15. I'm the youngest of all the Gundam pilots. Everyone looks down upon me because I'd rather play piano than fight in the war...well, except Athrun of course. He encourages my piano playing." Nicol smiled. At this point, Athrun cut in.

"Hey Nicol. What did you mean when you said you disagreed. Do you know of a way to get Kira a vacation to the PLANTS?" He said. Nicol smiled.

"Just show me to your captain."

* * *

Yzak and Dearka watched in horror as both Athrun and Nicol walked back inside with Kira.

"Damn it! He's good. But I will not be converted that easily. I will kill Kira Yamato, pilot of the Strike. I swear it!" He yelled. Several passers by...they were quite far away, stared at him.

"Yzak...you're starting to freak me out." Dearka said as he laid down.

"What exactly are you doing Dearka? Two of our best pilots just walked into an enemy's ship!"

"What does it look like huh? I'm gonna lay down and wait for them to come out."

Yzak looked furious but laid against a nearby fence.

* * *

Kira inched along the hallways, looking around the corner before going. Nicol whispered to Athrun.

"If this is his ship, why is he sneaking?"

"Because. His crewmates and friends found out I'm a ZAFT pilot and they weren't to happy about it."

"Was it really that bad?"

"Think of how you would feel if an entire room yelled about how you were an evil, heartless, killing beast that didn't care about anyone but yourself."

"Ouch."

"Yea, and it was all coming from one girl."

"Wow. I don't think I wanna meet her."

"Then get down." Athrun pushed Nicol down as Kira ducked. Tolle walked along the hallway perpendicular to theirs. Soon Kira breathed again and they continued on the way to the captains quarters.

After a few minutes they reached the captains room. Kira checked both ways, then knocked, Athrun and Nicol were standing behind him.

"Yes? Who is it?" Came a females voice from inside.

"Their captain is a girl?" Nicol whispered to Athrun.

"Yea." Athrun whispered back.

"It's me Captain. Ensign Yamato. My friend has something to ask." Kira said, he spoke clearly but not to loud. The door opened.

"Well, come in." Ramius ordered. They entered and the door closed. "Who's this? Another civilian Yamato? I thought I said -"

"I know Captain. But Athrun, Nicol, and I wanted to ask you something."

"Fine. What is it?"

"I wanna know if you'd be so kind as to let me go to the PLANTS for a day or two."

Captain Ramius, who had been holding a cup, now dropped the cup. "What?"

"I wish to go to the PLANTS for a little while." Kira repeated. Athrun and Nicol could hear how nervous he was. It didn't seem that Captain Ramius wanted her best pilot to leave.

"Kira Yamato. Do you even know what your asking? If you left we would be almost fully unprotected. You are one of my two pilots, and one of the best pilots I've ever met. You are a necessity to the survival of this ship. If you left-" She was interrupted by Nicol.

"Excuse me ma'am. My name is Nicol. I'm a accomplished pianist, and I was hoping Kira could come to see my next recital, at the PLANTS." He spoke in his sweet and convincing voice. Murrue Ramius was taken by surprise at how sweet this boy seemed.

"I'm sorry. But you can't be more than 16..."

"15 actually. I'm quite the young achiever."

"Amazing. If we had a piano on board I would most likely ask you to prove your talent by playing, but I have no piano."

"It's alright ma'am. I understand that it is difficult to believe the word of a coordinator, of which are your enemies. But I assure you that I don't lie and that I am a pianist. If you'd like proof, here's some sheet music."

Captain Ramius looked at the music and saw that it was a difficult piece. She turned to the next page of music and a smaller paper fell out. She picked it up and read.

"This is an admittance ticket to a Grand Piano Concert. It's scheduled for tomorrow. The Pianist is Nicol Amalfi. Your father is a ZAFT Supreme Council member, correct?"

"Yes ma'am."

"And yet you only come here to request Kira's admittance to your concert, as well as a trip to the PLANTS?"

"Again, Yes ma'am." Nicol had bowed when he gave her the music and was still bowing.

"You don't have to bow so much Mr. Amalfi. I'm not royalty. As for the concert, Kira may go. But he must be back on the first ship back here after my appointed date, or we shall have to storm the PLANTS to retrieve him." She had a joking look in her eyes as she said the last part. "Now Kira. Your orders."

"Yes ma'am." Kira stood in a very military pose that Athrun had never seen him take before. He guessed that he did this when talking to the captain.

"Pack your things, you are allowed 3 days. For that long we can stay in port without ZAFT forces attacking us. After 4 days, not including today, we will be asked to leave, using force, and you will be left here. Understand? You must be back by sundown in three days. No more. But in the meantime," She dropped her authority. "Have fun." Kira loosened up as well.

"Thank You ma'am."

"You are dismissed." She turned to Athrun and Nicol. She had on a smirk that said she knew something they didn't. "You two, please stay behind while Kira collects his things."

"Yes ma'am." They said at the same time. Kira left and the captain looked at them, the joke gone from them.

"Well, you are two very interesting people. You, Nicol Amalfi, are an accomplished pianist at only 15. And you, Athrun Zala." Athrun was surprised she knew his last name. "A crew member, left anonymous, has told me all about you. You pilot the Aegis, your father is the commander in chief of the ZAFT forces, and you're a member of the Le Creuset team." Athrun thought the worst, things that happened to soldiers when they were caught by the enemy. "Yet Kira trusts you. I am fully prepared to let you live, and let you leave. But you must swear that nothing you learned while on this ship will leak out to anyone besides You, Kira, and the crew, unless of course, Nicol knows, than he must swear."

"Ma'am, I honestly have no clue what you're talking about." Nicol said. "But I will not let Athrun take all the blame. I am also a pilot, I pilot the Blitz. I am also on the Le Creuset team. But I do not wish to harm anyone, least you or anyone who is a friend of Athrun's." He had this innocent look on.

"I believe you. But if anything should happen and you should tell anyone about this, you will be captured and locked up. You shall then stand trial at the Earth Alliance headquarters, where they will decide what to do with you. I myself don't like war, and I would rather not kill if I didn't have to." Both Athrun and Nicol gulped, just before Kira came back in.

"Ok, I'm ready to go."

Ramius smiled. "Have fun Kira, Athrun, Nicol. Remember what I said though boys." She held up a finger as someone 'tsk'ing someone for doing something wrong. Kira looked confused.

Soon they were off down the hallways, walking very un military like, towards the exit. They luckily didn't run into anyone and when they reached the exit Kira checked his watch.

"Oh no! The shuttle back leaves in 10 minutes!" Athrun, Nicol, and Kira all began to run.

* * *

Dearka had fallen asleep in the sun and Yzak kicked him awake when the other three exited the ship. "Wha?"

"They're back."

"Why are they running?" Dearka asked, wiping away sleep.

"I have no clue. Come on." Yzak ran after them, Dearka on his tail.

* * *

Ok, there's the chapter...I guess...um...no...this isn't a cliffy...I don't think...nope...not that I know of...Anyways, bye! Review please! 


	8. Lacus Clyne

**Chapter 8 - Lacus Clyne **

**Ragnarok-Angel-123 - **Thanks, I'm typing up chp 11 now. I think this one will be shorter than Angel Charms. I already have the ending in my head, but I don't know how many chapters till then.

**Best Friend 13 -** Here's your update. Sorry for the wait. School is hectic cause of the FCAT and a storm that wiped out a field trip we were supposed to take. -blink- I'm trying!

**Coordinator Elena -** I didn't think I left a cliffy...did I? Oh, I would have this chapter posted already but my computer went all screwy and got rid of the reviewer responses and...yea...I'm not giving excuses if I catch myself. Enjoy!

**Anonymous - **um...what did I say to you in the reviewer responses before it was erased? Um...I think it was something like...I know it's unrealistic but...um...-wracking brain- It's...my story so...I can do that? I don't know. Anyways, thanks for the review!

**Himena - **I know what I said to you! I said your name reminded me of Hinata off of Naruto. Ok, I'm trying to update quick. But things pop up and I forget. Ah! I'm making excuses again...Gotta get better at that. Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Kira, Athrun, and Nicol arrived at the dock where the 'ship' to the PLANTS was getting ready to leave.

"Come on!" Athrun called back as he ran onto the ship, Nicol and Kira close behind. Yzak and Dearka saw that they got on the ship and ran at it, but the doors closed before they got on.

"Damn it! We were so close!" Yzak yelled as the ship took off, leaving them behind.

"Come on Yzak, the next ship is due in an hour. We'll get on that one." Dearka began to walk off. Yzak turned to him, furry in his eyes.

"This is all your fault!" He yelled, grabbed Dearka by the collar. "If you hadn't fallen asleep we would've caught them!"

"Whoa, whoa. Down boy. It's not that big of a deal."

"What do you mean 'it's not that big of a deal?' They're all on the same ship!"

"Yes, but did you see where they're going?" Dearka pointed. Yzak looked.

"So? It's space."

"That ship that they were just on is the same ship that we were supposed to take back, to the PLANTS" Yzak let go of his collar.

"Oh. Now this is good. He's on our playing field now. Heh heh." Yzak began laughing maniacally.

"Ok, now you really are freaking me out." Dearka mumbled as he sat on a bench waiting for the next ship.

* * *

As soon as Kira had sat down and his baggage was secured, he had fallen asleep on the window. Nicol wasn't sure if he was alright.

"Um...is he alright?" He asked, poking Kira, not getting any response.

"He's fine. Today was ruff on him. Just keeping the secret that I'm a ZAFT pilot was hard enough. Then that girl yells at me, which really hurt him as well. Then you show up all of a sudden, and we get this situation where now his captain knows about two of ZAFTs pilots. Kira's worn out." Athrun said._ I__'m tired too... _he thought.

Kira was sitting next to the window, laying against it as he slept. Athrun was sitting across from him, looking out the window, and Nicol was sitting next to Kira, poking him with a pen. Nicol soon gave up on poking and just sat there.

"This is almost as boring as when Yzak and Dearka dragged me along on their trip...speaking of which, where are they?" He said after awhile. Athrun looked around.

"I don't think they're on the ship." Athrun said after a minute.

"Yea, they'd probably stand out. Unlike me, they wore their uniforms. I think they're a little to proud for their own good."

Athrun just stared out of the window again. Soon he heard the sleep-like breathing of Nicol and Kira both. A lady walked past, talking to anyone who was still awake.

"Excuse me sir." She tapped Athrun on the shoulder. He turned to look at the blonde lady.

"What?" He asked, he sounded sleepy.

She smiled. "You're tired. I just came around to tell you that we will arrive at the PLANT in the early morning. We'll wake you up when we get there." She said in a low voice so she didn't wake anyone up.

"Oh...Thanks." She began to walk off. "Oh, my friends are getting off with me, so wake them up too." he whisper yelled to her. She waved and Athrun laid back and against the window. Soon he was asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile - Dearka and Yzak fell asleep while waiting and the ship came and went without them, next one arrives at 10 in the morning.

Morning

* * *

Kira woke to see large blue eyes with perfectly plucked eyebrows and long eyelashes right in his face. He jumped and let out a small yell of surprise. Athrun and Nicol laughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir. I told your friend there that I would be waking you up, I guess it came at a surprise to you though. Maybe I should've just shook you." she said.

"No...it's alright." Kira said, his heart beating fast. Athrun and Nicol had stopped laughing and now just had on amused faces. "Are we there yet?"

"Yep. Welcome Kira." Nicol pointed to the window. "To the PLANTS."

Kira was amazed at what he saw, it looked kinda like Heliopolis, but with a lot more roads and scientific looking places in it. Athrun thought his amazed face was a little funny, but he also hoped Kira didn't like these places to much.

They exited the ship and Kira looked around with excitement on his face. He'd never been to the PLANTS before. Athrun tapped him on the shoulder.

"Huh?" He looked around at Athrun and Nicol.

"Come on. We can go visit Lacus before the concert. Nicol, you'd best get going. We'll see you later." Athrun began to walk off.

"Ok, see you two later. Oh yea. If Yzak and Dearka missed the next ship, which I bet they did, then they'll be leaving on the 10:00 ship, which means that they won't be leaving for another 4 hours and 30 minutes."

"Huh? 4 hours and 30 minutes? You mean to tell me it's 5:30 am?" Kira asked, it then occurred to him that it was still dark. Athrun looked at Kira strangely for a moment but then brushed it off and beckoned Kira again.

"Come on Kira. We'll surprise Lacus today. She'll be very happy to see you."

"Oh. So Kira really does know Lacus, right?" Nicol asked.

"Yea, he saved her when she went missing." Athrun told him.

"But I thought they used her as a hostage."

"Yea, but that was only after we destroyed all the other ships. The father of one of the crew was on one and she's the one that used her as a hostage."

"Ooooh. Ok. Well, see you later then." Nicol waved and ran off.

"Well, let's go." Athrun pulled Kira along. They got in a taxi and were driven to Lacus's house.

They arrived at Lacus's house around 6:30 a.m. Athrun and Kira had stopped the car to go get some breakfast, then hailed another taxi and got driven to her house.

"She's probably not awake yet, so we'll have to wait a bit." Athrun explained as they walked up to the house. He knocked on the door and a butler looking guy opened it.

"Hello? Oh! Mr. Zala. Ms. Clyne wasn't excepting you." He then noticed Kira. "You've brought a friend this time. Ms. Clyne will be glad, she's always talking about how you don't have many friends..." The butler then seemed to go off on a train of thought and they stood there for several minutes before he realized they were still there.

"Oh right. Please, come in Mr. Zala and Mr. uh"

"Oh, Kira, Kira Yamato."

"Mr. Yamato? Ah! Ms. Clyne talked of you many a times. Why I remember-"

"Thanks a lot!" Athrun said as they walked past him into the house. He looked dismayed but accepted it and closed the door behind them.

"You can wait in the living room. She usually wakes up around 8:00. She's an early riser, but I am always awake much time before that." the butler said, he seemed proud.

"Again, thank you. We'll be fine for now."

"Alright, if there is anything you need, just ask." And then he left.

"Wow" Kira said.

"What?"

"I've never been in a house this big."

"Oh." Athrun laid back on the couch. "You can take a rest if your still sleepy."

Kira took this offer and fell asleep pretty fast.

* * *

Dearka woke up at around 7. "Huh?" he yawned. He checked his watch. "What? Yzak! Yzak wake up you lug head." He hit Yzak on the head.

"What the hell? Why do you keep hitting me?"

"Look at the watch Yzak. It's 7 in the morning!"

"What? Damn you! Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I was asleep before you were. How was I supposed to know the ship came?"

Yzak didn't seem to be able to find a retort for this. So he shut up.

"Let's see..." Dearka checked the list. "The next one comes at 10."

"10? Aw great! Just great! This sucks." He sat back down on the bench with his arms crossed and looking very pissed.

* * *

Kira felt himself being shook awake after what felt like 2 seconds. It was actually 7:35.

"Kira. Come on Kira wake up. You sleep to much." Athrun said. Kira opened his eyes, stretched, and yawned. The house was a bit brighter now, the windows were open and sunlight was filtering in.

"What? Is Lacus up?"

"No. But she will be in less than 30 minutes. I thought you might wanna brush your hair." Athrun showed him a mirror which showed Kira's hair as a messy bunch of unidentified something.

Kira fixed his hair and then checked the clock. It was 7:40.

"Time passes slowly." He sighed, bored.

"Yep, especially when your waiting for something." Athrun looked out the window. But in 5 minutes lots of noises were heard. "Huh?" They both looked at the stairs.

About 10 Haros were bounding downstairs. The pink one in the lead, which bounced right onto Kira's lap saying hello over and over again. The other Haros crowded around their feet and several jumped onto the couch with them. "Oh. Hi Haro." Kira said as he pet the pink Haro. The blue Haro was messing with Kira's bag.

"Kira. Do you have something metal in your bag?" Athrun asked.

"Problem! Problem! Biig Problem!" The blue Haro said as it hit Kira's bag.

"Oh, right!" Kira opened his bag and brought out a curled up bird. He tapped it's head and it woke up.

"Birdie!" It flew onto Kira's shoulder, rubbed it's head against Kira's cheek, then flew over to Athrun, repeated the action, and the continued to fly everywhere in the room.

They sat there playing with the Haros for a few minutes before hearing footsteps and many "Birdie!" sounds. Kira and Athrun raised their heads to see Lacus standing there with Birdie on her hand. She hadn't looked down yet.

"Oh, hello there. You belong to Mr. Yamato, correct? Why are you here?" She said in her high and light voice. Athrun cleared his throat and she looked down. "Oh hello Athrun. My! Mr. Yamato!"

"Lacus. I brought a guest. It's Kira Yamato." Athrun motioned towards Kira.

"Um...Hi" Kira said, sweat-dropping.

Lacus proceeded to run down the stairs and embrace Kira in a choking hug. Kira couldn't breathe. Lacus let go before he suffocated though, then she turned to Athrun.

"This is the best surprise. I am so glad you brought Kira with you. But I am curious to how you got an Earth Forces member into the PLANTS..." She smiled.

"It's simple, they don't check which side your on, just if you're a coordinator or not. Kira's a coordinator, so we were fine." Athrun said, standing up.

"Well, I'm glad all the same. So, how long will you be staying Mr. Yamato?" She turned to Kira again.

"Well, I have three days, and you can call me Kira ya-"

"Wonderful. We'll have so much fun." Lacus interrupted him, taking their hands and walking towards the back porch. "This is where Athrun and I have tea while we talk." Lacus said, letting them go when they reached a table.

"Usually about you..." Athrun whispered in Kira's ear. Kira thought it was weird and this fact surprised him, but he didn't say anything about it.

* * *

That's it for now. I'll try to update soon. 


	9. Dearka's Problems

**Chapter 9 - Dearka's Problems**

**Northern Ookami Youki - **I LOVE your pen name! And I now know why your penname kept changing when I responded to your reviews! I'm glad you like my story. It's soon coming to a close...um...including this chapter...um...9, 10, 11, 12...4 chapters! Wait...that's not a good thing...-sad- but, at least now I don't have an excuse for not posting except laziness.

* * *

Dearka yawned. He was bored. Yzak had told him that he was going for food since they didn't have any, duh. Now Dearka was sitting on the bench, wearing the same clothes as he had been wearing yesterday morning. As he sat, thoughts passed through his head. 

_I need a change of clothes...A shower would be nice...Maybe a big mac or a burrito with chili...Nah, a couple large cheeseburgers with a large fry, chili cheese dog, a dil pickle, some cheetos and maybe a gallon of pepsi...Can I make it rain? Nah, snow would be better. Watch everyone freeze...I want a tv...my DVD and VCR broke...they're really really old...Fans, air conditioner? Swimming pool...gales blowing on a rock during a hurricane and blowing volvos and sewage pipes...Jesse James from way back when...Football, baseball, Gymnastics, freestyle dancers..._

"All passengers please board the ship now. The 10:00 ship has been canceled. Due to unseen technicalities, the next ship does not come until 12 noon!" a man cried. Dearka's thoughts came back to the present. He looked around. Yzak wasn't back yet.

"Heh heh. Bye." he laughed and jumped up. Dearka paid to get on, and the doors closed. Yzak wouldn't arrive for another 10 minutes, he was stuck in line behind a group of people who were...fat. It annoyed him.

"The 8:20 ship is leaving!" the man yelled as the doors closed and Dearka took a seat.

10 minutes later.

"Dearka! You ditched me! Come back here you...you...ARGH!" He threw the bag that held the food all the way across the street. Now he sat on the bench and glowered. His stomach growled, so he growled and picked the bag of food up for lunch/breakfast.

* * *

Kira and Athrun had been shown all around Lacus's home and were now being driven through the PLANT. Kira was fascinated, Athrun was bored, and Lacus was thrilled to be out and about with them. 

"That's the grand hall. Oh! Over there you can see the remains of the theater I first sang at! There's the park!" Lacus pointed out. "Marco!"

"Yes ma'am?" the driver asked.

"Stop at the park please. We'd like to go for a walk." she smiled.

"Alright then." he smirked and pulled the car to a stop next to the entrance. "I'll wait here for you three."

They climbed out and began walking in the park. Athrun remembered seeing the memory while standing at the top of the hill. He looked at the ground as they walked. When the three made it to the top, Kira saw that the town looked kinda like the one from his dream, just...closer. He shrugged off this fact and enjoyed the scenery.

"When does Nicol's concert start?" Kira asked suddenly.

"Oh. It's at 1:00 sharp. We have plenty of time." Athrun assured him. Lacus smiled.

" I've never seen you both together before. Except in that picture Athrun has in his house." she smiled.

"Picture?" Kira turned to look at Athrun.

"Same one you have." Athrun said with a certain softness to his voice. He smiled a small smile and looked at the city. No visions of the past, but he could hear the sounds of guns and war. This was common, he heard it in his dreams, in his waking hours. War was part of his life, it always would be. Even after it was all over.

"Athrun!" Athrun looked to see Lacus calling him from down the hill. Kira was next to her. "We're going now! Come on!" he hurried down to meet them.

* * *

"Ah! Finally! I love the PLANTS!" Dearka stretched his legs like he had been sitting down for days. "Now. I could care less about this 'kira' guy. I'm going for lunch. Maybe I'll go to Lacus's concert." _Meet this guy Kira...wait. I said I didn't care!_

He began walking towards the nearest food place. Dearka sat down at a one seater table and ordered his food when the waitress came around. She wore a blue shirt and skirt than showed her figure and Dearka was pretty sure she just got this job to check the guys and see how many of them were pigs. He ordered a hamburger, which they didn't have. So he actually checked the menu and found a chicken sandwich with a side dish and ordered that.

"I'll be back momentarily with your food." she said in a snooty voice when she found Dearka had no interest in her. As she walked off, Dearka looked her over and nearly whistled, but held it back. Then he turned and looked at the table.

He laid back, his arms resting on the back of his chair, and stared at the ceiling. A few minutes passed and the waitress returned.

"Thanks." he said almost bored-like and she walked off. He picked up the sandwich and was about to eat when he began to pick up a conversation from the group of people in front and to the left of him. One of them was hidden by plants, one had blue hair and the other had brown hair.

"Later we can go to the theater and check out where Nicol is playing. Oh! Kira! Do you have a ticket to the concert? Athrun and I have ours...but you just got here..." Lacus asked nervously.

"Nicol had one on him when he asked for the captains approval." Kira said, flashing the ticket he got from Nicol and then pocketing it again.

"Approval?" Lacus asked.

"Yea. Nicol came down to see us just as Athrun was leaving. He said he could get me on the PLANTs, cause I really wanted to go and Athrun wanted me to go. I took him to see the captain and he asked if I could go to his concert. I'm not sure how he knew the captain liked that kind of stuff...I didn't even know." Kira put his right forefinger to his chin and looked at the ceiling in thought.

"Yea...I think he just guessed." Athrun said, laughing in what sounded like a nervous way. "Anyway, so he showed her some piano music and she said yes. Of course, she found out that we were both pilots-"

Dearka dropped his sandwich.

"But I think she was fine with it. Said that as long as none of the secrets of the Archangel that I might have learned got out, we were fine. Kinda surprised me. Then we left. I think Dearka and Yzak missed the ship again at 10." Athrun said, checking his watch. "Whoa. We should go now if we're going to check out the theater before the show." Athrun stood up and threw out his trash, followed soon after by Kira and Lacus, but Kira still had his soda.

Dearka leaned back in his chair. "Athrun Zala, you are in such deep right now." He smirked. "If anyone were to find out, zzzzt" he made a motion as if to say 'you die by throat slitting.' "Well..." Dearka stuck his entire sandwich in his mouth at the same time then began to feel his pockets. He pulled out a slip of paper, smirked at it, then got up and left, after cleaning up of course.

* * *

"Wow!" Kira exclaimed as they walked into the theater. 

The walls were covered in long, velvet, crimson red curtains and dark pink, silk drapes. Large, flower shaped lights were set to the side walls and looked movable, they were shining with an almost heavenly light. Men wearing dark blue suits, probably security, were standing at the exits. The seats were red, almost black, and as comfortable as riding in a car on a flat street. (I think you can call that comfortable) They were made of a strong yet comfortable material and Kira was happy to just sit and enjoy the view.

"Kira. There are our seats." Athrun pointed to three seats two rows from the front. "These are good too. Sitting to close to the front makes it hard to see sometimes and sitting to far back makes it hard to hear. Nicol should be coming out in about...1 hour and 15 minutes...14." They took their seats, there was one seat empty on the aisle side. This seat was soon taken up by a man with blonde hair who was now sitting next to Kira, who sat next to Lacus, and then came Athrun.

Dearka smiled at his luck. The kid didn't even know he was so close. The theater was already filling up, even though the concert wasn't just about to begin. He made himself watch the others walking in as if he were interested. But soon he couldn't help it, he was listening as Athrun told Lacus about his trip to Cupriferous. It was quite boring...except the parts where Kira hit him for almost revealing something.

About 30 minutes until the show started, Dearka had his mind made up. He turned slowly and faced Kira, whom he was sitting next to. Kira wasn't facing him and was instead watching Lacus's reactions to the trip. Dearka took a deep breath.

"Hello Strike Pilot."

* * *

Chapter 9 Done. Please Review, Thank You! 

I like the way I described the theater...


	10. Performance

**Chapter 10 - Performance**

**ThousandBirds - **Are you like...an idian...you name makes me think of an indian...anyways, I'm glad you like my story. It's almost over, but you can enjoy it while it lasts, right? I cant just tell you what happens, you have to read it. After this chapter, everything speeds up...in my opinion at least.

**Anime/Manga Fanatic -** heh heh. Yes he is. -smile- Don't worry, he gets better...I think...

Ok, I started posting this story after finishing this chapter. I wanted to make sure I could still post even if I had a writer's block. I kinda blew that though huh? -nervous smile- Ok, Enjoy! I love this chapter.

* * *

"Hello Strike Pilot"

Kira's eyes widened and time seemed to pause. He turned around slowly and saw Dearka sitting there, looking straight at him.

"AH!" Kira jumped back, falling over Lacus and Athrun, and landing hard on the floor on his back. "Ow..."

Dearka cracked up. Some people stared at them, but most ignored everyone else. "That was funny!" Athrun recognized the voice even before looking, he had been helping Kira up and hadn't looked for the cause of his friends outbreak.

"Dearka?" Athrun asked, standing up and almost repeating Kira's fall himself. "W-what're you doing here?" Dearka flashed his ticket.

"I'm here to see the show." he smiled. "Your friend reacts quite well to his title." Dearka smiled, nearly laughing, and had to close his eyes and cover his mouth to keep from laughing.

"His...title? What? What title?" Athrun asked. He glanced at Kira, who still looked disheveled. "Ensign?"

"Ensign? Wow." Dearka no longer felt like laughing. "No, I mean his 'title.' You know, Pilot."

"Oh." Athrun was about to sit down again when it hit him. "What? You...you heard that? Back at the colony?" he asked, nearly falling again. Kira blinked and looked at Dearka, waiting for an answer.

"Yea. And I learned his name too. Though, I kinda forgot it until I ate lunch. That's where I heard you guys talking and you called him by his name again...um...it's...Kira, Yea." he stuck out his hand. "Hi Kira, I'm Dearka, pilot of the Buster Gundam and proud of it. Say a word of who I am to anyone who doesn't already know and I'll kill you." He then shook Kira's hand when he found Kira didn't get why he had stuck his hand out.

"Uh...Hi...Dearka." Kira said uneasily. Suddenly, the lights went out and the three standing teens sat down. Lacus smiled as if nothing had happened.

Kira noted that the large flower lights had gone almost completely out. But when he looked closer he found that wasn't it. The lights had gone out and now candles lit the room. The flower lights were so big because each harbored a medium sized candle in it's center, surrounded by lights. When the light went out, the candles erupted without noise and lit the room with a warm glow. Men in their 20's, 30's, and 40's were picking up the candles by the stands and setting them up between the rows every 10 feet. When they walked back out of view, the candles lit up a lot, making each look like a small camp fire. They definitely weren't normal candles.

Kira turned his attention to the curtains around the stage. They were made of a heavy material and were a maroon red. In front of them was a man dressed in black that looked like a mix between a butler and a composer. He was standing in the exact center of the stage. Kira saw feet moving behind the curtain, which was probably Nicol getting ready to play.

"Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen! I hope your day has been pleasant so far!" Clapping. "The show is about to begin. Please stay as quiet as possible during the show so that others can enjoy the music. Now, without further ado...Nicol Amalfi." he walked offstage slowly as the curtains were drawn back.

Kira nearly gasped. On the stage was a beautiful, large, ivory piano. It was glistening in the candlelight and reflected slightly, not as well as a black piano would have though. Nicol was standing next to the piano, dressed in the usual pianist attire. He bowed, more towards Kira, Lacus, Athrun, and Dearka than the rest of the crowd, but no one noticed except the four teens. Nicol sat down at his keyboard and began to play.

The entre room was silent. Kira heard the music, it resounded in his ears over and over. But his eyes were fixed on Nicol's hands. They practically flew over the keys as a skater on ice, performing a wonderful solo skate. Nicol smiled as he played, glad to be back with his piano and sharing his skills with the world...or at least, with the audience.

Kira's eyes flicked over to Dearka, who seemed only mildly interested in the performance. Athrun looked thoroughly impressed and both he and Lacus were hanging on every key played. Kira returned to watching Nicol. The piano seemed to be singing as Nicol played, so that it was a great ballet. The song ended, but Nicol kept playing before anyone could clap. So the hall remained silent as he continued. Kira wondered how he could keep playing that long.

The ballet played in Kira's mind as Nicol played the piano. Beautiful ice dancers (women) wearing light light pink and white outfits skated out of nowhere onto a blue-ice rink. They performed twirls, twists, jumps, and other feats with grace and poise. Male ice dancers wearing black outfits or dark blue outfits skated into view. They took hold of the females hands and soon it was like a great waltz, danced in a palace in front of a great king.

Kira was so wrapped up in the song and his imagination, that any thought of Dearka was blown from his mind and he didn't notice Dearka was now staring at him. Dearka could almost see the dance that played in Kira's mind just by looking at him. Kira had on an expression of wonder that couldn't come from just the song. Athrun on the other hand, noticed Dearka and gave him a slight glare. Dearka put his hands up defensively and turned back to the show. The dance was still in Kira's mind.

The ice maidens dresses turned from short skirted and short sleeved pink and white, to long, flowing, ice colored gowns. It seemed the likeness of a beautiful fresh snow had been captured in the dresses. The men's outfits stayed the same and all that changed was that they all had roses in their jacket pocket now. The men threw the women into the air, where they did flips and gracefully landed as if floating on air. Then men spun beneath them and caught the girls sometimes.

Younger skaters, maybe 14 at most, seemed to float onto the ice. They skated gracefully around the adults and waved at certain moments to an invisible audience. The men and women stopped skating and the children, all girls, skated in between every couple. They were then lifted by the adults and tossed into the air. It seemed they would never come down. The girls spun, seemed to do dives off a platform, and flipped in the air, then turned their back to the ground and let themselves fall.

They descended slowly, yet fast at the same time, if that makes any sense. Kira thought maybe the song would end in tragedy. The music quieted and became soft like a feather as the girls drop came to an end. The older dancers put their arms out and each child was caught by one man and one woman. They were not set down, but were suspended in the air for a final pose as the music ended and the dance came to an end.

The clapping of the crowd brought Kira out of his daze and he rose to clap with them. Nicol stood up and bowed, he made a small motion towards backstage as he bowed and then walked offstage after the usual ending. Kira, Athrun, Lacus, and Dearka looked at each other, then headed backstage as the crowd dispersed. The crowd was talking of how beautiful the music was and how much more wonderful it got every time, but Kira doubted that any of them had seen the almost mystic-like dance he had.

* * *

"Ah! Kira. Did you enjoy the show?" Nicol asked, coming out of his room wearing normal clothes. He looked really worn out but pleased.

"Yes. I liked it a lot. It was wonderful." Kira smiled softly, the music and the dance still in his memory.

"Yea, it rocked." Dearka broke in. "You get better all the time." he smirked. Nicol's eyes narrowed slightly.

"How would you know? You and Yzak never pay attention to me unless I mess up in battle, or win the battle."

"Which by the way has never happened, you winning the battle I mean." Dearka smirked again.

"And he never will." Athrun broke in. Nicol looked at him disbelievingly. Athrun smiled. "That's because it's a team effort." Lacus nodded.

"Yes. Everyone does their best." she said happily. Kira wondered if Lacus, being an artist herself, had seen the dance in her mind, or something like it at least.

"Let's get something to drink. Nicol looks positively dehydrated!" Dearka laughed, putting one arm over Athrun's shoulder and taking Lacus by the hand. "Come on you two!" he called back to Kira and Nicol. Kira took a step towards the others, but Nicol put a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll be right there." Nicol said calmly to the others, Dearka made them keep walking. "Kira."

"Huh? Yea? What is it, Nicol?" he asked, turning around to face the green haired boy.

"Tell me. When you heard me playing...well, I caught a glimpse at your face. You had an almost dreamy look on. Did you by chance see a dance, playing out before your eyes?" he asked, looking totally serious.

"Huh? Y-yea...how'd you know?" Kira asked. Nicol smiled.

"Because. The first time I heard the piano was when my mother took me to a piano concert. Many pianists were there, and they were all wonderful. But one man played a song, the song I played. When he played it, I saw the dance. I asked my mother about it but she didn't know what I was talking about. I figured only some people can see it. That's what inspired me to become a pianist." Nicol said looking proud.

"Wow Nicol. That's great." Kira said with a slight smile. "So, only a few people?"

"Actually. Only you and me as far as I know." Nicol laughed nervously.

"Come on guys!" They heard faintly from somewhere beyond their sight. "You're taking too long!"

"Coming Dearka!" Nicol yelled, motioning for Kira to go first. Kira blinked a few times, then followed him out.

_This whole 'Dearka knowing who I am and what I am' thing is going to need solving._ Kira thought.

* * *

End Chapter! See why I love this chapter? -smiling a ton- And now I'm gonna do something I've never done before...I don't think I have at least...preview of next chapter!

Athrun and Kira play video games, Yzak gets on a ship, and the problem with Dearka is put to rest.

Inuc : -cracking up- Finally gets on a ship huh? -snicker-

Jess: and to clear this up...That dance Kira saw, he saw in his head. There weren't actually ice skaters in that theater. It'd be weird if there had been.


	11. Yzak's Return

**Chapter 11 - Yzak's Return**

Reb: Hey. This is Rebecca. The other author for AnimeFreaks13. Jess, the author of this story, is temporarily not available... -looks at jess- .. Um.. Are you biting the chair? -poke-

Jess: -hiss, growl-

Reb: ... ooook... anyway...

Jess: -makes weird growling noise and climbs under her bed-

Reb:.. Jess watched a Naruto music vid and...

Jess: -clawing the ground-

Reb: and ya.. She went a little -makes sign for insane-. Ya. So she's been acting like this ever since. Now. She already wrote the chapter, thank god, so all I gotta do is review responses..

Jess: music vid! -trying kicking- ... there's not enough room under here! Ooh wait! I gotta be quiet! -pulls pillow to her face- ah sun, evil.. -hiss- Ohh! Whassat? I'm gonna sing the doom song now! I just realized something! -starts talking to herself-

Reb:... right...

Jess: -laughs insanely- I think I'm going nuts! -growls and then goes into giggles, then playfuly bites her own arm-

Reb:... I'm scared. I wanna get outta here! I'm gonna do the responses quick.. Like.. Lightening!

**Yun fei:** Hey. Yzak? Hm.. I think. Ya he's..

Jess: -comes out from under bed, makes content noise and passes out-

Reb: He's... -watches jess fall back and hit the table-... in here somewhere... ya...

**Mikaii-chama:** ya. Yzak just can't get a break.. Or a plane. -laugh- I love making Yzak the bad guy in stories or making fun of him.. Jess likes to mention his pretty blues eyes even though Athrun's her favorite character.

Jess: -bing- Hey! I can explain! While writing Angel Charms, I needed to know what color eyes Yzak had. I looked and it didn't say in any profiles I found. So I went to a site I found with clips, lots of clips, from each episode. I looked at one, the one just before Athrun goes back to space after supposedly killing Kira when him and Yzak are putting their differences aside, and I saw the clip of Athrun. The next one was the clip of Yzak. The sun setting was behind him and there was a glow, his eyes stood out more than anything else and they were a really pretty clear blue... -better-

Reb: **Chibisuke - **Okay, she updated. Happy?

* * *

Yzak glared at the port and tapped his foot impatiently on the ground. This was taking to long. He should never have come. But if he hadn't come he would never have found out about the Strike pilot. Yzak began thinking about ways to torture him, and Dearka, and those idiots that joined him. And how after he was gone, he'd get a medal and then destroy the Archangel.

He'd become the captain of his own fleet and blow a path through weaker beings to the end of the war and victory for coordinators. After all was said and done he would rise to the top of the pyramid. Power would be his, and all traitorous people and naturals would be punished. Just as Yzak, in his fantasy, was being given a crown, large chair, and power beyond his imagination, there was a beep.

BEEP "The ship has docked. Please board now if this is your ship. Next ship to arrive at 6:00. Thank You."

Yzak jumped up, threw away the empty food bag, and got on. Wait til he found Dearka...he'd be sorry for ditching. And that kid, Kira or whatever, he'd be taken in as a traitor and punished so severely that he'd wish he was dead. Then his wish will be granted. Yzak laughed evilly when he sat down, causing several people to stare.

* * *

Kira, Athrun, Lacus, Nicol, and Dearka walked away from a stand. They had all just bought drinks and were now going for a walk.

"So. How's life on an enemy...I mean, how's life on the legged...I mean...ooh..." Nicol tried and failed, sighing. Kira laughed slightly.

"Life on the Archangel is fine. Difficult, but fine. Though, life anywhere I hard during war isn't it?" he answered.

"Let's go somewhere fun." Nicol suggested, making up for his failed question. "The movies?"

"Sure. We'll finish our drinks, maybe play a game or two in the arcade, then head for the movies to see that new horror film that just came out. What was it called?" Athrun asked.

"I don't know. Something corny...like...Marsh of Dead Souls or something." Dearka tried.

"Indeed. I think it is a fine idea. We're going to have so much fun!" Lacus laughed.

So the five headed for the arcade as they finished their drinks. Though the planned amount was 'a game or two' they ended up playing for 2 hours. Kira and Athrun were again pulled out by their collars in the middle of one game.

"Game...Must...Win..." Kira and Athrun muttered at the same time, trying to get free. Dearka hit them over the head.

"Enough! You've been playing for-ev-er! You both lost that game. Or tied, like in battle." Dearka sighed in frustration. "Let's just head to the movies. It's getting late. We'll miss the show if we don't hurry."

"Sorry about that." Kira apologized.

"Don't worry about it Kira." Nicol assured him, starting to walk off. Kira, Athrun, and Lacus followed. Dearka had already started walking.

When they got to the movies it was about 10 minutes until the show started. They bought their tickets and headed inside. Kira wasn't to surprised because it looked like any movie theater back on Heliopolis. So they bought snacks, all of them chocolate; popcorn, large and refillable; and 5 medium sodas, non-refillable.

"The show starts in 2 minutes, we should go inside." Athrun suggested. The lines had been long so it took awhile to get their things.

"Alright." the other 4 said in unison and all 5 entered the theater room to find seats.

During the show, Lacus, who was sitting in between Kira and Athrun, held Kira's left hand and Athrun's right. Nicol and Dearka were sitting in front of the others and Nicol was clenching the sides of his seat during the movie. He didn't seem to want his soda, or his share of the popcorn, so Dearka ate and drank it for him. The movie ended almost two hours later.

"I don't feel good..." Nicol said as they exited the theater. His face was as green as the barf from the movie. "That was...disgusting..." he rushed to the bathroom.

"Wimp." Dearka complained, but he looked slightly sick too. Though that may have been because of all the food and popcorn he ate.

"Don't pick on him Dearka. Hey, where'd Lacus go?" Kira asked. Athrun pointed behind them to the ladies room.

"I think she felt sick too." he explained. Athrun looked fine and Kira looked only a slight bit sick, but they were fine for the most part.

6 minutes later...

"Bye guys!" Kira waved. Today had been fun. He'd even met all but one of the gundam pilots. He wondered if tomorrow he'd meet the last one...

"Hey Athrun." he asked as they entered Lacus's house.

"Ya Kira?" Athrun turned around.

"Will I be able to meet the final pilot tomorrow? You know, the Duel?" he asked with slight excitement. Athrun started pushing him towards his room.

"No" he was sweat-dropping. "I think it's better if you don't."

"Huh? Why not?" Kira asked. He didn't understand what was so wrong about..."Oh! Right! The Duel was the Gundam I fought while falling to Earth! Hey...I still don't know why he'd hate me."

"In that fight, you injured him. He's held a grudge ever since. I don't think it'd be a good idea for you two to meet..." He warned. They said good-night and then Athrun went to his room, all the way on the other side of the house.

* * *

Yzak walked out of his house at around 9 am. He had come in late, strange seeing as how 'early' he left the colony, and had been to tired to search for Kira. Now he had taken a bath, eaten, and changed his clothes. He was wearing his ZAFT uniform and a black jacket. So now it was time to find the traitors.

He had been driving for 2 ½ hours, parking and searching shops at time, when he spotted them. Dearka and Nicol were walking through town. Yzak looked down the street and saw that they were headed for Athrun, Kira and Lacus. He parked his car across the street and, as soon as Dearka and Nicol reached the others, hopped out and ran over.

"Dearka!" he yelled. Everyone paused. Athrun, Dearka, and Nicol flinched at the sight of him. "What are you doing!"

"Umm...going for lunch?" he answered truthfully.

"No!" Yzak pointed to Kira. "What are you doing with him?"

"Like I said...lunch" Dearka shrugged lazily.

"B-b-but...he's a traitor!" Yzak yelled, Kira flinched.

"Cut it out Yzak." Athrun stepped up. "We're just here to enjoy ourselves. Nothing's going on." Yzak glared at him.

"Nothing? I saw you! Bringing him from the colony! He's from the Archangel! But he's a coordinator! Which explains why he could beat me in battle..." he went off on a train of thought.

Dearka nodded his head and everyone ran off, leaving Yzak there. They were walking into a Denny's when Yzak blinked .

"What? Dammit!" he yelled.

"He's too loud..." Dearka said in a bored tone as they sat down at a booth. Kira and Lacus on one side Dearka on the end, and Athrun and Nicol on the other side.

"May I take your order?" the waitress asked.

"Sprites all around. Steak, fish, pancakes and eggs, salad with your best dressing and um..." Dearka had pointed to himself, Athrun, Nicol, Lacus, and now to Kira. "What do you want?" he asked.

Kira shook his head. He'd never been here before. Dearka turned to the waitress with a smile on.

"Ten chicken tenders please." he smirked and winked at her.

She walked off ignoring the wink and Dearka frowned.

"Don't worry Dearka. Not all girls are looking for guys right now." Kira assured him.

"Yea, I suppose you're right." Dearka shrugged and faced the group.

"Now we have to talk about you knowing." Athrun said, suddenly serious. "About Kira."

"Right. So what? Do I have to swear myself in or something? I have no grudge against him. This is war." Dearka said truthfully. They were all speaking in hushed voices.

"Yea." Nicol thought for a minute. "So, you...won't...tell anyone?"

"No. Why would I?" Dearka turned to Kira. "So, why are you on that ship anyway?"

Everyone turned to Kira. He sweat-dropped, then looked set.

"My friends are on that ship. I have to protect them."

"Even that Flay girl?" Athrun asked.

"Flay? You mean that girl that yelled at me just because I'm a coordinator?" Lacus asked.

"Yea. Her too. She's just...angry. Her whole family is gone." Kira explained.

"Really? I'm sorry." Nicol said softly. Athrun shook his head.

"Remember when I asked you to imagine all the yelling?"

"Yes?...The girl was that girl? Flay person?" Nicol said, not making much sense. All except Dearka nodded.

"Right. But I still protect her. Because even if she doesn't think we're friends, we are." Kira declared softly as their food arrived. They all ate in silence.

Lacus ordered a slice of strawberry shortcake and the lady left to fetch it.

"So, we all agree then...no one even ever mentions the words 'Strike' or 'Archangel' - legged ship." Athrun explained, seeing the look on Dearka's face. They knew it's name, but because they had their own name for it, they sometimes forgot. "-in the same sentence as 'Kira.'"

They all nodded in agreement as the shortcake arrived.

Meanwhile! Yzak thought they were long gone so he'd started up his car and driven off to find them. He came back empty handed as they finished eating and re-parked his car.

"Dammit! Where are they?" he yelled in his car as they came out of the Denny's.

He spotted them and punched the roof of his car. It didn't hurt the car so much as it hurt him. He held it as he watched them walk. They got into one of Lacus's limos. He started his car and followed slowly behind. He parked a little ways away as they all got to Lacus's house.

"Bye! We'll see you tomorrow!" Lacus waved to Dearka as he left. Nicol waved back and then went after Dearka. The other 3 entered the house. Yzak's mind was flying.

"They're staying there? Perfect. They knew about it but didn't say anything? Better. Heh heh heh." Yzak began laughing maniacally as he planned. He then stopped suddenly and started his car.

Dearka paused as he saw Yzak's almost electric blue car speed off. _'Damn!'_

Nicol ran right into him. "Ow, hey...what's wrong Dearka?" he asked, seeing Dearka's face. It was a mix between 'Ah hell' and 'I cant believe you did something that stupid.'

"Yzak." was all he said before launching into a rant about Yzak following them, probably telling the police, and the great possibility that none of them would ever see the light of day again.

"Um...ah?" Nicol tried sounding scared, but the way Dearka said it was almost...comical.

"Ugh. Nevermind, let's get back." he grabbed Nicol by the collar and ran back to Lacus's house.

* * *

Reb: -yawn- so late..I mean early.. Insomnia.. Cool! Oops.. Went a little hyper there...

Jess: -half asleep sitting on bed/couch- Review..-yawn- please...geeze...3:37 a.m...I'm falling asleep at Disney tomorrow...Oh, Chibisuke - You caught us, reviewed, just as I was gonna press 'update' hah! Cuts it close!


	12. Escape

**Chapter 12 - Escape**

I didn't fall asleep...but I must've hit my neck on something cause the entire right hand side of my body is kinda...ow...you know? Anyways, here we are. Chapter 12...last chapter...

**xxravenwingxx -** Thanks! You reviewed my DxM story too, right? I know I don't have the best grammar. Actually, I have a pretty big vocabulary...I just use small words so that everyone can understand me. -slightly nervous smile- Anyways! You're one of few people that critique my work! Most people just tell me how great it is, though I know I have a lot of flawed writing...my WHR story is proof of that. I'm getting better though. I'm moving away from the urge to write only about the main character(s) in my story plot. Thanks for the review!

**Chibisuke -** -mumbling something about eyes-

Ikken : Hi! I am the previously named Rachel! I changed my name, and my bitchy attitude, when I found out everyone hated me, and after taking a long look at a picture of me, or what I chose to look like. Oh, for view of it, check out **ChibiFoxDemon** on Anyways, since Jess is having a battle of the mind...I'll do the rest of the reviews! **Chibisuke**! Yes he does! -laughs- anyways, this is the last chapter...so no more updates after this. But Jess is working on her next fic, I'll explain...at the end of the reviewer thank you's at the end.

* * *

_

* * *

DING DONG!_

"Hello sir. Is Ms Clyne expecting you?" the butler asked.

"She'd better be expecting me, or she's in a major load of trouble." Dearka answered.

"My goodness, is that a threat?" he asked, backing up.

"No." Dearka said bluntly. "Hey! Kira! Athrun! Get out here!" he yelled into the house.

"Sir, please...I must ask you to-"

"It's alright...let them in." Lacus said calmly, suddenly standing beside the bulter.

"Oh, of course ma'am." he complied, disappearing upstairs.

"What's wrong?" Lacus asked as Kira and Athrun came up behind her.

"Yzak followed us here. If I know anything about him, he's already headed to tell the police. We have to get Kira out of her, now!" Dearka said hastily.

"Oh my." Lacus hurried away.

"Are you sure?" Athrun asked Dearka. He nodded

"Where's your room Kira?" Nicol asked, taking Kira aside from the other two.

"At most it'll take him an hour to get the cops. Kira needs to be on the next flight out, in 10 minutes. Then you'll have enough time to make it seem he was never here." Deakra instructed.

"Down the hall." Kira pointed and then led Nicol to his room.

Once in Kira's room, they began to pack his few belongings.

"I'm sorry you have to go so soon." Nicol announced suddenly. Kira paused in his packing, speaking when he started packing again.

"Don't worry. I'm sure I'll see you again." Nicol gave him an 'of course' look. Kira added. "Off the battlefield. When the war's over. So, try not to get killed, ok?"

"I'll do my best. You have to stay alive too. Right?" Nicol smiled as they zipped up the case. "Well, we're done. Let's go see what's going on out there." Kira nodded and they walked out of the room.

"The car is outside right now. We need to hurry." Lacus was saying as they entered. "Oh, Kira..." she ran over to him and gave him a big hug.

"Uh..." Kira didn't know what to say. Dearka was giving him a look that said 'you go Kira!' and Athrun was looking surprised beyond all he knew. Nicol was in the same state as Kira, didn't know what to say or do.

"Here." Lacus placed a little bag in Kira's hands as she pulled back. "You can keep them to yourself or share them with your friends. I made them myself."

Kira opened the bag to find little cookies and a few rice balls. He looked from them, looking so good he might eat them now, to Lacus. She looked like she was pleading for his approval. He smiled and her face brightened.

"Thanks." he said, his smile widening. He put them in his suitcase and was ready to go.

"Come on! We gotta move! The shuttle leaves in 4 minutes!" Dearka urged. "Into the car, into the car!"

Everyone piled in and Lacus ordered all speed to the station. They got there with 1 minute left. Everyone disembarked and Kira rushed towards the shuttle. Nicol waved, soon joined by Lacus and Dearka. Athrun was running up the ramp of the shuttle. Kira stared blankly at him as he made it up and the doors shut. Athrun just smiled at his confused expression.

"Let's find seats." he motioned for Kira to go first and they headed for the back of the shuttle. Kira stared out of the back window until the PLANT was small in his view, then he turned to looked at Athrun, who was staring at Kira with a slightly amused expression on.

"What?" he asked. Athrun shrugged.

"It's just...you make it seem like you'll never see them again." he said with a half hearted laugh and soon his smile turned to a frown. "I just can't believe they'll fight you after all of this..." Kira put a comforting hand on Athrun's shoulder.

"Don't worry Athrun. Everyone's gonna be alright. We'll all live through the war, if we're lucky, and when it's over we can all have lunch together." Kira assured him, though he wasn't sure himself.

"Of course." Athrun said softly, then smiled. "Who knows, we might be on the same side some day." Kira shrugged.

"Maybe. The rebel side. You wont join the Earth Aliance because you have something against naturals. And I wont join ZAFT because I need to protect my friends on the Archangel." he looked down. Athrun 'hmm'ed.

"Rebel. Sounds interesting." he laughed. "Maybe someday, Kira, maybe." Kira smiled at this, feeling that Athrun and him being on the same side wasn't as hopeless as he thought. Athrun thought that the room just got a little bit brighter with that possibility.

* * *

"Ma'am. Cupriferous has started warning us of our last free days." Tonomura informed Captain Murrue.

"I know." she confirmed, staring straight ahead.

"Ma'am, we should leave." another officer suggested.

"No." she gave him a slight glare. "Ensign Yamato is not back yet. We will stay until they force us out."

"Yes ma'am." they all said half-dead like.

"Is the crew still out and about?" she asked. Tonomaru shook his head.

"No ma'am. They've all come in. It is almost curfew afterall." he pointed out.

"Of course..." she said amidst a sigh. A few minutes passed, then there was a beep.

"That was curfew ma'am..." someone pointed out.

"Thank you...lock down th-" a siren resounded on the bridge and only the bridge. "What is that?"

"Someone is trying to get in the ship!" Tonomaru shouted.

"What?" she turned from him to look forward. "Show me a view of the area they're breaking into."

A screen popped up, showing the main hatch. They all gasped and Murrue ordered them to open the door.

"It's Ensign Yamato!" she barked out when they questioned her.

* * *

The door began to open and Kira backed up. Athrun watched it open then looked at the ground.

"I guess, we gotta say good-bye." he said sadly. Kira turned around, zipping his bag back up at the same time. He walked up to Athrun, then pulled him into a hug. Athrun had wide eyes.

"I don't want to have to fight you." Kira managed. He was crying. Athrun patted his back to comfort him.

"Come on Kira, get over it." he said. Athrun felt like crying now too, but wouldn't. "You yourself said we might be on the same side someday..." Kira inhaled and then stood up straight, wiping his eyes.

"Y-you're right...I gotta pull myself together..." he reached in the small bag he'd pulled from his bigger bag and handed the small object to Athrun.

"This is one of Lacus's cookies..." Athrun said softly. "You were supposed to share these with your-"

"Friends." Kira finished. "You _are_ one of my friends. So, I'll share with you too." he picked up his suitcase and headed towards the door. Kira paused and looked back, Athrun was walking off. "I'll..." he tired, but his voice was too soft. "I'll see you again sometime!" he called.

Athrun turned and waved, a small smile on his face. "Of course!" he then turned and walked off, with an arm near his head.

Kira knew that Athrun had started to cry, but acted as though he hadn't seen. The door started to close so he ran inside. Kira tripped and then rolled inside as the door shut completely. Athrun, who had turned around when he heard the door start to close, laughed. He then turned and ran off to get on the shuttle.

* * *

The shuttle had just left. Lacus, Nicol, and Dearka got back in the car and went back to her house. They cleaned it, with the help of her house help. They cleaned the room Kira had been in more than the rest of the house. Sometimes the police could 'smell' when someone from EA had been there.

"Okay..." Dearka huffed almost an hour later. "House is clean...now what?"

"You two should get out of here." Lacus pointed towards the door. "You being here would almost certainly confirm Yzak's claims."

"Sure." Nicol nodded, he and Dearka got their jackets and left. They got across the street and were sitting on a bench up the hill before the cops showed.

Lacus greeted them as if they were welcomed guests and let them in. Dearka and Nicol heard, and saw them through windows, as they ransacked the house looking for Kira. 20 minutes later, they left the house and got in their cars. Once they had driven off, Dearka headed back down. Even from this distance, you could here Yzak. Nicol rolled down the hill when he heard it. Yzak kicking and screaming.

"No! He's there! I know he is! I do NOT need off time! Leave me alone! Let go of me!"

"Um...So...When do you suppose we'll be seeing Yzak again?" Nicol asked, getting up and brushing himself off. Dearka shrugged.

"4 weeks?" he guessed. Nicol and him began walking down the sidewalk towards town and their respective homes.

* * *

1 week later

_Ding...Dong..._

"Why hello there Athrun! Welcome! Come on in! I was wondering why you never came to visit." Lacus greeted, leading him out back to their tea table.

"I was waiting for things to die down. Sorry I couldn't come earlier today. I had work. It's a nice night though." Athrun answered. They sat down. Athrun saw the glass room in the middle of the yard, the water below, and the few birds still in the air. Lacus smiled.

"The stars are bright tonight." she commented, looking up. Athrun did the same. A star blinked and her eyes widened a bit before becoming normal and she smiled again. "Did you see that star Athrun? It winked at us!"

"Winked? Hmm...yea, I guess it did." he agreed.

"Wouldn't it be wonderful if Kira had seen it too?" she asked suddenly.

"What?" Athrun hadn't been ready for that. "Uh..yea...yea it would be..." he remembered what he and Kira and talked about. "Do you think...that we'll ever fight on the same side?"

"Of course. You two are the best of friends. How could you possibly remain enemies?" she laughed a bit and looked back at the sky. "What if there was a third side?" Athrun looked at her. "A side for both Naturals and Coordinators. For all the neutral colonies and nations. One where you don't have to fight your friends, only the true enemy."

"That's what Kira imagined..." Athrun said softly. Lacus looked at him in confusion. "He thought maybe we'd be on the same side one day. But he wasn't going to join ZAFT and I wasn't going to join the Earth Forces. So he thought, maybe we'd end up as rebels together." he explained. Lacus smiled again.

"What a marvelous thought." and they both looked up at the sky again.

* * *

Kira was floating near the window that showed space. He had a small bag in his hands and was feeling around in it.

"Hmm...only one left..." Kira concluded, pulling out the last cookie. All the rice balls were gone too. "I gave everything out, except one. I wonder how it tastes..." He bit into it and smiled. "Wonderful!"

Kira looked outside at the stars. One of the stars blinked and he blinked in turn.

"That star just...winked at me..." he muttered. Kira smiled again. "I wonder if Athrun saw it? Maybe Lacus did...or Dearka...maybe Nicol saw it...I wonder if that silver haired guy, Yzak might have seen it..."

Kira stood there for a long time before a soft bell rang through the ship, signaling position changes. He decided he'd go to bed now. Kira kicked off of the hand rail connected to the window and shot off through the ship, pushing off the walls as he went.

* * *

Dearka paused on his walk and sneezed. He looked around him to see if anyone was following, then looked up at the sky. It was really nice...he shook his head. Did that star just wink at him? Dearka shook himself again and walked off, ignoring it.

Nicol paused in playing piano and looked out his window at the stars. He had been playing the piano to put his mother to sleep. Now she was asleep and he was just playing to enjoy himself. He saw a star blink, or 'wink,' at him and smiled. He had great friends...maybe he'd play them a special song at his next performance...yea. Nicol wrote that down so he wouldn't forget.

* * *

They all will battle again soon enough, but for now they were friends and nothing could ever change that; not battle, not death, not even law. Kira, Athrun, Dearka, Nicol, and even Yzak, would meet again someday...but that's, another story.

* * *

Yea, I know, I stole that from Land Before Time...don't hurt me... I don't own that either btw. This, sadly, is the end of my story. It's 4 chapters shorter than my other one...13, 14, 15, 16. I was going to put that last bit in a 13th chapter, but there wasn't enough to actually call it a chapter, so I stuck it in the end of this one. I hope you all enjoyed it. Bye!

Inuc : Aren't you forgetting something?

Jess : Oh right! The thank yous for each chapter!

Ikken: I'll explain when you're done...-sharpening her spear...thing-

Inuc : You're stuck up.

both fight-

Jess : I'll thank now.

**Chapter 1 -**

Anime/Manga Fanatic

I Love Athrun - me too! -cracks up- No, seriously.

Northern Ookami Youkai

Zer0 Touma

Momo - yes even you momo.

Best Friend

**Chapter 2 -**

Anime/Manga Fanatic

Zer0 Touma

Northern Ookami Youkai

**Chapter 3 -**

Unmei

Northern Ookami Youkai

Anime/Manga Fanatic

**Chapter 4 -**

Unknown

Zer0 Touma

**Chapter 5**

**Chapter 6 -**

Unknown

Northern Ookami Youkai

**Chapter 7 -**

Himena

Anonymous

Northern Ookami Youkai

Ragnarok-Angel-123

Best Friend13

**Chapter 8 -**

Northern Ookami Youkai

**Chapter 9 -**

ThousandBirds

Anime/Manga Fanatic

**Chapter 10 -**

Chibisuke

mikaii-chama

Yun Fei

**Chapter 11 -**

Chibisuke

XxRavenWingxX

**Chapter 12 -**

Whoever reviews to this chapter, thanks!

Ikken: Ok! She's done! I'll explain her next story then!

Inuc: Hey. It's her story let her explain!

squabble-

Jess: It's an AxOCxYzak story. I can't complete it until I get the dvds. Though I'll be skipping scenes. Basically there's a girl Athrun met in the PLANTs and then she joined ZAFT with him and Yzak met her. Stupidness on Yzak and Athrun's parts. Normality...or, as normal as Gundam is, on everyone else's parts.

Ikken: -breaks away from Inuc- She's got brown hair and emerald green eyes. Though...since that's why Athrun and her become friends...-talking to self- she may change it to purple...

Inuc: -covers Ikken's mouth- Shut up! You'll tell them the entire story you blabbermouth! -drags her off, kicking and screaming-

Jess: I hope you enjoyed my story. I wont be posting that story, the one I just mentioned, until I have a few more chapters written. School'll push it back and so will the inability to obtain the dvds, so I'll do my best. One shots or stories I can finish with more ease may be posted before it. Keep an eye out for **Of Blue and Silver Hair**. -smile- I like the title.


End file.
